


Under the Moon's Fate

by AlessiaNott



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alpha Brett Weston Wallis, Alpha FP Jones, Alpha Hiram Lodge, Alpha Jughead Jones, Alpha Veronica Lodge, Alternate Universe, Barchie Frienship, Beta Cheryl Blossom, Beta Donna Sweett, Beta Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Betty Deserves Better, Betty needs a hug, Bughead Friendship, Cour Four Frienship, Delta Fangs Fogarty, Delta Sweet Pea, Eventual Smut, Everyone is older than Betty, F/F, F/M, Fate, Good Hiram Lodge, Her soulmates will make sure of that, I'll be adding tags as I see fit, It Gets Better, M/M, Maple Pack, Mean Alice Cooper, Moon Goddess - Freeform, Multi, Omega Archie Andrews, Omega Betty Cooper, Omega Kevin Keller, Other, Polyamory, Prophecy, Running Away, So they pretty much have internet netflix and those stuff, Soulmates, Southside Serpents Pack, Werewolves, Werewolves Ranks, Werewolves in the XXI century, beronica friendship, polyamory soulmates, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaNott/pseuds/AlessiaNott
Summary: If you had told her this was how her life was going to turn out, she wouldn’t have believed you. But time is tricky as life is unexpected, sometimes the weirdest and more wonderful things happens when we least except it, and that little push to finally stand up for ourselves can also come in a moment that can make people ask the typical questions:“Why now?”“Why didn’t you do it moths, years ago?”“What took you so long to realize what was happening?”“What was the final push that made you breakfree and turn your life around?”Maybe she’ll never be 100% sure of the answer, maybe she’s only guessing, hell, maybe she would never fully answer to herself all the questions.What Betty Copper knows for sure is that the journey to reach to where she’s now it’s been rocky, scary, and wonderful and she could even tell it’s been weird.This is the story of that journey.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, FP Jones II/Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge, FP Jones II/Hiram Lodge, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Comments: 75
Kudos: 75





	1. Enough is enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first story in the fandom, and even thought I'm a huge bughead fan, this idea came to my mind and I had to do it with the pairings you see on the tags. 
> 
> For starters, I apologize for all the grammar and spelling mistakes you'll find, as spanish is my first languague and not english.
> 
> This story is a little challenge for myself, to get out of my comfort zone, to write about pairing that isn't my endgame but in smut stories, and also first time writing an story in english and polyamory.

**_8 years old._ **

The wind made the tree branches make sounds that some kids would find scary, especially the younger ones, but Betty didn’t feel frightened by nature, as she usually got in trouble with her mom because she always got dirty as she played looking for flowers.

As she was picking a beautiful small flower she have come to, Betty felt she wasn’t alone anymore, she looked up and found some kids have come to where she was, she started to feel nervous, she didn’t liked this kids, they were always mean to her.

They were older than her and worst; they were the best friends to Betty’s big siblings. Both looked down at the blonde pigtailed little girl who frowned, even though she radiated nervousness.

“If isn’t itty bitty Betty” said Donna, who was 12 years old with long brown going just a little bit down her shoulders, and blue eyes that Betty thought were cute, but also scary.

“Leave me alone” she said, trying to sound sure of herself but only sounding scared.

They laughed, and when Betty tried to stand up to run, the 14-year-old boy pushed her, making her fall on her side and hurt her hand as she tried to reduce the impact of the hit with it.

“Aw, are you going to cry and run to mommy? Or daddy? You think they’ll believe a little omega over an Alpha and a Beta?” The boy, who name was Bret, mocked her. His dirty blond hair, green eyes and mild tanned skin color made it obviously he would grow to be a handsome guy.

There was that word again, that Omega word, the reason why she wasn’t liked by people in her pack, the reason her parents were ashamed of her, and had a plan to clean the sin that was for them, the Alphas of the packs, have a Omega daughter, who was pretty naïve, their words.

Betty was to marry Brett, breed kids and just be a hidden true to other packs, who thought the Maple Pack was a the only pack in the whole country without born Omegas.

“Don’t worry, future wife, you’ll learn in time that Omegas are just to do as they’re told” Brett smirked, and he and Donna started to laugh again, just to walk away and leave a poor crying Betty alone.

When she arrived to her house, she told her parents what happened and, as she expected, they didn’t say anything more than:

“You should just keep quite when people for upper ranks come to you, Elizabeth” by her mother.

“Brett is just doing what an Alpha does, Elizabeth, now finish your food and go to your room” by her father.

Since that day, Betty decided to keep it quite unless she was spoken to, doing as she was told, basically becoming the good little omega they told her she should be.

**_17 years old._ **

Enough. Is. Enough.

It took some time, but the glass that was Betty Cooper’s patience was finally getting filled to the point to spill. On the eve of her 18 birthday, two days before her marriage with the jackass that was Brett Weston Wallis, she was looking herself in the mirror of her room, wondering what have she done to deserve this? Why is she an omega? Why couldn’t she be Beta like her sister Polly? Or even a Delta? She’s not asking for an Alpha position like Charles, but why an omega?

Betty touched her cheek which had a light purple-yellow, almost green color, from a hit she had received a week ago. Her lip was broken, a little bit of blood fell for it, and her sides hurt like hell. She wanted to cry, wondering why she didn’t just had a soulmate as the book she had stolen from her parents library said they all had.

The blonde haired girl took a deep breath, letting her lungs fill to let the bad things go just like the air that exited her body. She couldn’t cry, not if she wanted to scape. She decided that is was better living as a rogue than as an omega in her family pack, the Maple Pack was hell, since her dad an uncle had become the Alpha and Beta.

When her grandparents had ruled everything was better, her Pop and Nan, as she called them were always looking that Betty wasn’t untreated, always defending their youngest granddaughter and teaching everything Hal and Alice refused too.

When she was around 7 years old and they passed away, the omegas and some members she once knew disappeared or were kicked out of the pack, like her cousin Cheryl, who was a Beta with hair just as red as fire and brown kind eyes but that could get scary if you were mean to Betty, one day she visited Betty, when the blonde was 11 and Cheryl was 16, and the next redhead wasn’t there anymore.

As her mind rushed in times that were better and people she missed, Betty made a little backpack to carry with her, choosing the most essential and significant things to her:

Toothbrush, some underwear, a shirt, a short, a brush, a photo of her and her Pop and Nan when she was around 4, her book about soulmates, she was allowed to dream in her rogue days by reading, right? And her necklace with a B which was a gift Cheryl gave her the day before she disappeared.

Careful, even though everyone in her family was heavy sleepers, she went downstairs and exited the house using the backyard door, which conveniently was pretty close to the forest.

She prayed that the sentinels and guards didn’t caught her, she knew if they did she was doomed, they will seriously kill her, but she was sure that was better than living like she has been living.

She took her clothes off behind a tree, then put it in her backpack and transformed into her werewolf form: as an omega, she was small for a wolf, 3 feet less than an Delta, her fur was blonde like her hair, with a particular brown spot in her right ear, her eyes were the same green she had in her human form.

She was a beautiful wolf, some would even say cute, as she didn’t radiated dominance but could make you want to hug her and protect her, well if her pack…

No.

Her family’s pack cared for their omegas as her grandparents did.

Once she completed her transformation, she took the backpack in her mouth and started to run as fast as she could, using her hearing to be alert if there was some steps close to her.

When she was close to the border she was starting to feel hopeful, but then she heard in the pack connection her father voice calling for her to come back, which made her heart run faster. She was so close to be free.

“ _C’mon wifey, don’t be an idiot, if you come back now your punishment won’t be that bad_ ” Bret voice sounded in her mind, but if fell far way.

‘C’mon Betty, a little faster’ she told herself.

Betty didn’t knew how many times she told herself that, but she never stopped running, she didn’t realized that she got away from her old pack’s territory, as she repeated the mantra to keep herself running fast enough to not get caught.

She ran and rand, as fast as her furry legs let her.

‘NO!’ She screamed in her mind when she felt herself being pushed down, terrified she didn’t registered the smell, nor did she could control herself to change back to her human form as she started crying and screaming for help.

“Hey! Stop, Omega! We won’t hurt you” a voice she didn’t recognized told her, this caught her attention and when she look up she saw a man and a woman she didn’t knew.

He had blue eyes, black hair and a serpent tattoo in her shoulder. But his eyes weren’t like Donna’s blue eyes, his make her feel safe, even though he still radiated power, she knew right away for his scent and energy that he was an Alpha.

The woman at his side had a beautiful sun kissed skin, black hair as dark as the night and beautiful brown eyes that looked at her in a kind way, her energy and scent also screamed Alpha.

“Who… who are you?” Betty asked in a whisper, that if it weren’t for their developed senses they wouldn’t have heard. The woman was tempted to scoff, but she contained, Betty noticed.

“I’m Veronica, this is my soulmate Jughead” Veronica answered, as she kneeled to Betty’s eyes level “It’s okay Omega, we won’t hurt you” she said as she looked to Betty’s bruise. “You’re safe. The Alphas are away in a trip, but they should be here tomorrow if not tonight, you can come with as explain us why you crossed our border”

Betty bit her lip, as she realized she was so focused in not getting caught and running, that she forgot to pay attention to her other senses, like her smell, cause if she had she would have notice she had crossed another pack border by the scent that irradiated.

Veronica gave her hand and helped Betty, who then realized she was naked and blushed. Jughead looked away as Veronica helped her to put some clothes from her backpack, and once she was dressed they started to walk to the pack house in silent, but by the concentrated look on both soulmates Betty knew they were talking in their pack’s link.

Betty could only hope they didn’t gave her back to Maple Pack, and so she prayed to the Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading if you reached here, if you have any sugestion I'll be glad to read them.
> 
> If you notices a mistake in grammar or spelling, please let me know here or in my tumblr (alessianott) and I'll change it!


	2. Omegas aren't allowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the support! I still can't thank you enough for all the kudos and bookmarks you have left!  
> I'm really glad you have like this crazy story that has come out of my crazy head lol.
> 
> Please keep in mind that the text between the " in italic is the mind link they have.  
> If you have a question please ask me, don't feel shy! You can either do it here or on tumblr (alessianott)
> 
> I finally could contact my friend (who really knows english, cause I just try lol) and she'll be cheking the chapters soon! 
> 
> Also, special mention to the lovely Jenny_Jensen, thank you girl, for giving me the push of finally doing this once and for all!

Betty hands were sweating; the nervousness radiated out of her body as she walked behind Veronica and in front of Jughead, who was going behind her to make sure Betty didn’t escape.

Internally, the blonde was still asking to the Moon Goddess so this two alphas didn’t hurt her, that this pack that she came across let her go to keep her new life as a _rogue_ , but internally she remembered the laws that existed in her old pack when her Pop and Nan were the Alpha and Luna:

‘If a rogue comes across the border, this must be interviewed by the Alpha, then it is decided if the rogue is handle, leaved alone or welcomed’ _,_ Betty recited the law in her head.

She wondered if this pack followed rules alike her grandparents or, being unlucky enough as it was, like her parents. She shivered at the thought.

“Are you cold?” asked Jughead, noticing Betty body trembling, thinking it was because of the wind. She jumped, his tone was awkwardly soothing, she looked back at him trying to detect some mockery on his face, but it was neutral.

“Oh… no, thanks for asking, though” once again, Betty voice wasn’t more than a whisper only hearable to their developed senses.

Veronica was itching with curiosity, wanting to ask her everything about why an omega had become a rogue, and who could have dared to mistreat such a sweet creature. She started to feel the rage in her body.

 _“It’ll be okay babe, we’ll find out everything and if Hiram and Dad agree, we could let her in the pack, who knows? Maybe the Moon Goddess sent her to find her mate…”_ Jughead told Veronica in their mind link.

If there was something they were grateful they have learned over the years, it was to be able to communicate with whom they decided using their mind links, instead of the full pack connection. They knew some packs were against it, some Alpha’s ways to avoid some type of werewolves’ ‘coup d'etat’.

 _“I know Jug, knowing your dad, I’m sure he will ask mine right away to keep her safe, as he did with C… But I’m still furious, she’s an omega, she can try to fight, but if she was under an Alpha mercy, there’s no way she would’ve survived much longer, hell, I even wonder how she was able to escape… “_ Veronica sighed in their mind link, as they came closer to the forest border.

_“Well, she’s a fast runner as we saw, all those questions you so much want to ask her will be answered once the Alphas get home… hopefully, if she stays, she can be a good influence to Archie and Kevin, you know, they could use a female omega friend…”_

_“I love how you think our Archikins will stop acting out just because he have a female omega influence, first we don’t know anything about her, even though is obvious she looks like the typical good poor omega, and second, you and I both know we love our naughty Archikins.”_

Jughead smirked at the thought of their omega being _naughty_ and what comes next, knowing really well Veronica was right. He would have answered with a sarcastic comment if it wasn’t because they finally reached the Serpent Village.

Betty looked around surprised at the pack living territory; it looked like a miniature city with small buildings of three floors the shortest and twelve the tallest, except for one that was even taller, some houses rustic and other with a more modern style caught her view too. She noticed a fountain in what she suspected was the middle of it all, with some park benches and swings to the kids to play.

Each house had a motorcycle or a car outside, the streets were pretty clean, and the scent of this pack that Betty still was trying to define could be felt in every little inch of the territory.

“Welcome to Serpent Village, the home of the Southside Serpents Pack, or Serpent Pack if you don’t want to say the mouthful” Veronica said making Jughead roll his eyes.

“Wow, this is incredible” for the first time, Betty voice could be heard by human hearing “You have a beautiful territory” she praised.

“Thank you, we know we have to keep away from human territory, but we don’t have to be like those typical werewolves in stories living in the middle of the nowhere with just electricity but no internet or anything like that…” Jughead explained to her.

“I get it, I bet is great” Betty commented, as they once again started to walk to one of the tallest buildings of all.

“You haven’t used internet?” Veronica couldn’t help to ask. Jughead rolled his eyes.

 _“Well, you handle too much time without asking anything, I feel proud…”_ he told her through mind link.

 _“Idiot”_ Jughead just winked at Veronica.

“Well, they had internet, but I wasn’t allowed to used it, I only could read selected books, watch selected shows, but the internet was a big no, I tried once and they…” she cut herself, shivering at the memories.

Jughead and Veronica looked at each other with worry, who the hell could hurt this kind looking girl?

“I’m sorry” Veronica said, and she felt like she was about to cry when Betty answered with a small smile:

“Don’t be, I shouldn’t have, Omegas aren’t allowed to” Jughead and Veronica looked at each other.

* * *

In the middle of the forest of a small town in New York called Riverdale, was the Serpent Village, this village had a particular building taller than the others, maybe it wasn’t as tall as an average one in New York City, or the normal buildings of other cities, but for a werewolf’s village it was pretty tall.

It had around 25 floors, each one destined to a purpose, the first one was the common area for everyone in the pack to come if they wanted to, it had a library, a game center for the younger members of the pack, a pool in the back, which was mostly used for the pack parties.

From 2nd to 7th floor, it was for each member training purpose:

The 2nd was for the _sentinels_ , those who kept an eye to make sure the pack wasn’t being invaded.

3rd was for the _guardians_ , who looked out for the hurt or sick members.

4th was for the _hunters_ , who were given especial classes and had a special gym.

5th was for the _salutaries_ , those who learned about the healing power of the herbs.

6th was for the _warriors_ , who received special classes and had a special gym, just like the hunters.

7th was for the _Omegas_ who cared for the Pups, like a daycare.

Then, the 8th floor was the office of the Alphas, Betas and Delta, and the 9th was for the future ones.

The rest of the building, till the 23th floor was for member of the packs who wanted or needed to live there, floor 24th where some of the elders lived, and finally, the penthouse was where the Alpha, Beta and Delta family lived.

* * *

Betty found this incredible, in the Maple Pack everything was rustic, even the pack house, there was no buildings, maybe a house with two floors top, and to see something this big, it was almost crazy. She felt even smaller.

“This is the Pack House or Building, actually, is called the Pembrooke…” Veronica explained as they got in “we’ll go up the Alphas’ office, if they don’t arrive tonight, we will lead you to room so you can stay the night until they arrive”

“Thank you, you really don’t have to… Oh my God, how rude of me, my name is Betty, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before” she said biting her lip, filling ashamed of how rude she has been.

“Don’t worry Betty, although is great that we don’t have to keep calling you omega, we understand you forgot” Jughead smiled.

“So, let me tell you about this building…”

“Ronnie! Jug! ” Veronica was cut by a familiar voice to both the Alphas, Betty turned her head and saw a handsome redhead walking to them, she noticed right away he was an omega as herself, and got worried that he could get punished for how he called this Alphas in such an disrespectful way.

“Hey babe” both Jughead and Veronica said at the said time. Betty opened her eyes wide, at the same time Jughead kissed the redhead’s cheek and Veronica kissed his chin.

“Archie, this is Betty, she trespassed the border… Betty, this is Archie our soulmate” Veronica explained to both of them. “Archikins, do you know when Daddy and FP would arrive?”

“Oh yeah, they were close to the creek the last time Kevin talked to Fangs, man, he is pretty attached”

“Be good Archie, you call us countless times when we go on trips” Jughead reminded him.

Betty watched the change between the soulmates, not believing what was happening before her eyes. She felt jealous, not because he was with Jughead and Veronica, but by the way he was treated.

‘This is how soulmates are to you? They really don’t care about him being an omega?’ she asked herself.

“Betty, our Alphas should arrive in a hour top, the creek is pretty close, if they shifted and are running here, then maybe even less as they can just get from into the forest” Jughead told her, pulling her out her thoughts.

“Would you like something to drink? You look tired, and I bet you’re thirsty” Archie asked, giving her a small smile, his brown eyes sparkling with kindness.

“Oh, you don’t have to” Betty quickly said “I don’t want to bother you more than I already have”

“Nonsense, I’ll be up with water and a couple of snacks” Archie promised and said goodbye to his soulmates by kissing their cheeks.

“We’ll be at our parents office” Jughead told him, to which Archie just nodded as he walked away.

And so, Betty, Jughead and Veronica walked to the elevator to get to the 8th floor.

* * *

Betty found herself sat in the comfiest sofa she has ever seated before. It was a leather “L” shaped sofa, close to a pretty fancy fireplace in which she could see some photos of who she guessed were the alphas, their lunas and she noticed Jughead, Veronica and another younger girl too, that looked pretty much like Jughead.

She wondered if Jughead and Veronica were related, maybe cousins? Or even siblings? But siblings that were soulmates? She shook her head, it wasn’t her business. After all, her sister was with their cousin Jason, which if you asked Betty, she found that pretty gross.

She allowed herself to wonder if her family was looking for her…

“Surely to kill me” she whispered and shivered at the thought, as flashbacks of years of verbal and physical abuse came to her mind.

She looked at her palms, the little half-moons scars decorating them; she brushed them with their thumbs, and felt her eyes starting to itch.

‘No more crying Betty, you got away, after you explain everything to this pack’s Alphas you can keep running away’ she told herself.

* * *

Hiram Lodge and FP Jones got home feeling a little tired, they had been running all day to get back to their pack, it was hilarious to think they once were enemies and now they had a pack together, and for what they were told then, maybe even shared their soulmate.

Hiram and FP met when they were teenagers, both in an Alpha training camp their parents sent them as was customary to future Alpha runners to attend and present themself to the Council, which was formed by the oldest werewolves who once were Alphas, Betas or Lunas. 

At the age of 16, FP and Hiram shared a cabin, and to say they hated each other was an understatement:

To FP; Hiram was a Daddy’s boy, a snob, a good for nothing preppy, so full of himself for being an Alpha and being born rich.

To Hiram; FP was a rebel who thought himself as though, just because he was an Alpha and his pack used leather jackets and motorcycles.

When the camp was finished, they didn’t saw each other and had their own packs, the Lodge Pack and the Southside Serpent Pack. They had kids, as they didn’t found their soulmates as they got older and they needed heirs, and were sure they wouldn’t see each other ever again until they each got a letter by the Council, demanding their presence.

The older wolves told them that they need to mix their packs, obviously neither of them liked the idea, but when they explained the reason was a prophecy that was only for the two of them to know, they realized that there was nothing more to do.

So, they got a weekend away in a round-trip to get to know each other better, and the end of it long gone were the ‘enemies’ and now you could say they were almost the best of friends. Some would even ask if they were soulmates.

FP loved to push Hiram patience, Hiram loved to make snob comments just to annoy FP. They compromised on the future of their packs:

The name they would keep was the Southside Serpents Pack, as they would move to the Lodge Pack territory, their rules were pretty similar, so they just mixed them, and decided that they would only explain everything to the mother of their children –that there was a prophecy involving them, but not the contain of said prophecy- as they deserved to know the true. And so, they explained to their kids when they were old enough to understand.

Months later after the final paperwork was signed and both packs were informed the changes to be done by Council orders, Hiram and a seven-year-old Veronica welcomed FP and the rest of the new pack members, in which were his kids, Jughead, also a seven-years-old, and Jellybean, a curious ten months old baby.

From that moment, it’s been 17 years, the now 42 years old Alpha were proud of how they pack have turned out.

 _“Mija, we’re home”_ Hiram called Veronica through mind link, making sure that FP and Jughead could also hear.

 _“Where is the omega you told us about? I want to get some sleep”_ FP said tiredly as they shifted back and changed into the clothes they had in the backpacks they carried with them.

“ _In your office, dad… but there is something…”_ Jughead stopped himself for a moment, as rage once again invaded his body.

 _“She’s been mistreated and abused, she’s very shy, when we stopped her once she trespassed the border she just started crying and screaming that she didn’t notice she shifted back… she also looks a little underweight and had a bruise in her face, also I notice one on her side”_ Veronica explained, her voice getting angrier with every word. _“They seemed old… Daddy, we have to help her”_

_“Easy mija, we will talk to her first, and if she wants and she doesn’t represent a treat to the pack, we’ll consider it”_

_“How can an omega be a treat to a pack?”_ Jughead snorted and rolled his eyes.

_“Jughead, Hiram is right, we don’t know if she is from a violent pack, but I’m guessing she’s from the way they have treated her”_

_“No more chatting”_ Hiram said knowing they could be kept discussing the issue all day long _“Let’s meet the omega.”_

And so, Hiram and FP went to the elevator and pushed the 8th floor bottom, they noticed, as they got closer, Jughead and Veronica’s scents and power, but also a little bit of the Omega, which grew as they got closer.

When the elevator door opened, they walked into the isle to their office door, the omega scent getting stronger… it was sweet, a mix of vanilla and some flowers, Hiram and FP looked at each other before opening the door.

Could it be?

FP reached the knob and when he opened, the sweet smell wrapped them; his most primitive part would have taken over them if they weren’t such strong Alphas. The smell, the submissive vibe that the blonde haired omega seated in their couch irradiated…

“Mate” Betty, Hiram and FP said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any idea or suggestion, please let me know, I'll be seriously grateful!
> 
> -Alec.


	3. Abomination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic between " is mind link.  
> Normal between ' is thoughts.

Life is in fact unexpected, when Betty woke up the day she ran away from the Maple Pack she never really thought she would be successful, now as she was thinking about it, maybe she just went with a suicidal plan, too tired to keep living as a potato sack to both her parents and future husband to hurt.

‘Maybe it’s just the Moon Goddess’ way to tell you you’re in fact a mistake… that mom and dad are right’ she used to say to herself after each beating she received.

Hell, never in a million years she would have thought she was going to be in her current situation: two handsome Alphas looking at her into her eyes:

They were almost the same height, one had sun kissed skin, Betty realized he was Veronica’s father, as they in did have some resemble, short dark hair and dark brown eyes, the look in his eyes make him intimidating enough without the energy he radiated as an Alpha, and his scent… His scent was almost driving her omega senses crazy, making her wanting to jump to him, he smelled like fresh mint.

The one she recognized as Jughead’s father had the hottest facial hair she had ever seen, just as dark as his hair that make a contrast with his skin, his eyes were also a pretty dark shade of brown that made them look as black, the jacket he had on almost made Betty’s knees to buckle. The Alpha energy was just as unnecessary to make him intimidating… his scent was another major turn on to her poor omega’s senses, he smelled like rain…

They were looking directly to her eyes, her green doe eyes. Betty looked at FP’s eyes first and then to Hiram’s, then FP’s again and then Hiram’s. The Alphas detailed her to:

Her blonde hair remained them to the sun; her eyes were the more innocent green they have ever seen and her lips… they just wanted to kiss her and pull her lower one. She was tall in her human form for an omega, but she was lightweight. Her long legs made them crazy. Her scent, now that they detailed it; it was a mix between vanilla and lavender. Sweet and adorable, just like her.

Neither of them really new how long they spent looking at each other, detailing each part of their physical aspect, enjoying the other scent and trying to control their primitive instincts as both Hiram’s and FP’s inner wolfs wanted to jump at their soulmate. The only reason they got out of that trance was because Jughead faked a cough to get their attention.

“I know you’ll probably kill me for interrupting this moment, but I bet you’ll agree with me that is better if you guys talked and got to know each other…” he explained, as he got killer glares from both Hiram and FP, Betty just looked at the ground, blushing.

“You’re right, son” FP said, he took a deep breath and then looked at Betty who was now hugging herself. Hiram and FP felt the need to hug her, to comfort her. “Please ask Archie to bring Hiram a scotch and a coke for me…” Jughead nodded.

“Do you want us to wait outside?” Veronica asked. Hiram looked at FP.

 _“Can you control yourself?”_ FP asked through their direct mind link. Hiram took a moment to meditate.

 _“I can, but the question here if she will be able to.”_ They turned to look at Betty, who was still with her eyes fixed at the ground.

“Beautiful, what’s your name?” FP asked, trying as much as he could to not sound demanding, but they all knew it was just his tone.

“Betty, Alpha” FP contained a groan, feeling his pants get tight at the way her name was as sweet as her face and how she called him Alpha.

“ _And you were worried if I would be the one having a hard time trying to control myself?”_ Hiram mocked him.

“Betty, our _beautiful_ mate, would you rather being alone as with us as we talk or would you like Veronica and Jughead to stay?” Betty bated her lower lip and Hiram had now to control a groan.

“ _Were you saying, Hiram?”_ FP raised an eyebrow.

“Oh… I don’t know, I supposed you’ll decide? You’re the Alphas, I’m just an Omega”

Rage

That is what invaded both Hiram and FP. Who dared to make their soulmate think that way of herself? That she was less just because her biology was designed for a minor ran and she had different capacities?

“You’re not just an Omega, little mate… nobody it’s just an Omega in this pack, everybody here have a role, an important one, not matter their rank” FP tone let it clear he was angry, making Betty shake…

‘Awesome Elizabeth, you made your mate mad at you in 5 minutes…’ she took a deep breath, feeling her chest getting tight and her eyes itching as they were close to get filled with tears.

“It’s okay sweet mate, we’re not mad at you…” Hiram explained, walking slowly to her, not wanting to scare her “I think you’ll rather if we kept company, right?” Betty looked up at him, their eyes meeting. She nodded slowly.

Hiram looking at her in the sweetest way she had ever been looked at. Betty looking at him relieved, thankful that he considered how she felt… this broke his heart. Hiram wanted to squeeze her and make her feel as the queen she was to both him and FP.

“I… it’s not that I don’t trust you…” she rushed to explain “I just…” she felt herself blush more, if that was possible, as she was thinking on how to tell them that she didn’t think she’ll be capable to control her primitive self.

“It’s okay, little mate” FP calmed her 

“Veronica, Jughead, take a seat” he ordered to them without looking away from his precious mate “Would you like a tea or something to drink, beautiful?”

“A… Archie is already bringing me water, thank you Alpha” she whispered.

“Good, then let’s get comfortable and we can start the chat, shall we?” Hiram asked Betty, he put a hair that was falling in her face to put it behind her ear.

Her skin was so soft, that made his inner wolf want to howl and mark every little bit of it, letting the world know she was theirs. Betty shivered, his touch was so gentle, she reminded herself about Jughead and Veronica presence and thanked the Moon Goddess that they realized that she rather them there.

They took a sit in the sofa, Betty in the middle of it, Hiram to her right and FP to her left, close but not really enough. They knew they have time to fulfill all the needs they had of touching her, but she was not ready for that. Before they could start Archie got to the office with their drinks and some snacks, as he had promised to Betty.

“Thank you” she told him, he just smiled and left not without looking at his soulmates, obviously talking through their connection.

Betty took the glass of water, it was cold to the touch and she almost moaned when she drank, it felt so good; she didn’t realized how thirsty she was. FP and Hiram studied each of her moves.

How delicate and slow she moved… she would be the dead of them.

“If you want more let us know, okay?” Hiram told her to which she just nodded.

“We’ll start by presenting ourselves; I’m Forsythe Pendleton Jones the II, but everybody calms FP. Proud father of Jughead and Jellybean Jones, and also your proud mate, Alpha of the Southside Serpents Packs since before we mixed with Hiram packs, though we decided to keep the name” he smirked which made Betty giggle.

 _“She sounds like an angel”_ FP told Hiram, who just nodded and smiled.

“You have a beautiful laugh, _preciosa_. I’m Hiram Lodge, proud father of Hermosa and Veronica, and also thankful to the Moon Goddess to let me have you as my mate. I’m the Alpha of this pack, to which you already know, but the pack I used to lead first was called Lodge Pack…”

“Very original” Jughead murmured, getting a glance from everyone.

“Ignoring Forsythe’s comment…” Jughead groaned “We changed the name because we kept our territory when we mixed” he explained, to which Betty nod.

“Seems fair…” Betty whispered, almost scared to give her opinion.

“It was” Hiram agreed as he smiled at her, earning a small smile from her.

FP and Hiram’s heart started to run like crazy, they would do anything to keep her smiling.

“What can you tell us about you, beautiful?” FP asked.

“Oh… well, I’m Betty… actually Elizabeth… Elizabeth Cooper” she whispered.

“Like Harold and Alice Cooper? “ Betty blushed and nodded.

“They… they are my parents” she looked down, hugging herself once again, not wanting to look up “I used to be part of the Maple Pack… but I ran away because they wanted me to marry an Alpha, who was my parent’s delta’s kid” she whispered, still looking at the ground.

“He hurt you, beautiful?” Hiram had to concentrate on her scent to be able to keep him from going to her old pack’s territory and kill that bastard, he noticed FP was doing the same.

“He… he…” Betty shook her head fast before talking. “He punished me, because I wasn’t acting as a good omega should, and… I heard they wanted me to marry him so I could give him pups and then…” she stopped herself, bringing her legs up and hugging them to her chest.

“Shh…” FP couldn’t help it anymore, nor could Hiram, both of them got close to the blond and hugged her “you’re okay now, our sweet mate, nothing will happen to you ever again, we will make sure of that… You are so brave, our precious mate… you’re safe now” FP told her.

They just hugged her for a little while, not wanting the moment to end, enjoying the feeling of her skin against theirs. Their scents mixing a little bit, as they just keep whispering sweet nothings to the poor omega who was still in distraught.

“There’s a lot more to talk about, I’m sure of that, and I know you must be tired, but, could you answer me a last question?” Hiram asked him, as he rubbed her arm and FP kissed her in the top of her head.

Betty just nodded, Hiram looked at FP:

“How come we never heard of you, beautiful? We know about the Maple Pack, we know Hal and Alice have two kids, Charles and Pollyanna… but we never heard about you” FP asked the question Hiram was about to ask.

“They… the Maple Pack never had an omega born in the Alpha and Luna’s families, not even the Beta’s or Delta has had an omega in centuries…” she whispered, looking up now, not at them, but to the window. “I was considered an abomination… at least since my grandparent’s died, when I was really young… my grandparents…” she stopped for a moment.” They always looked after me, not letting anyone been mean to me… before they died there was omegas in the pack…” she frowned. “But when my dad became the Alpha and Uncle Clifford his Beta, the omegas and other members started to disappear…” her voice broke when she thought about Cheryl… “My cousin was a Beta; she came to the house one day and gave me a necklace… I never saw her again” tears started to run down her cheeks,

“You’re not an abomination, our precious mate” Hiram promised.

“They didn’t want anyone outside the pack knowing I existed…” she whispered. “I don’t know what would have happened if I didn’t got away… Brett told me… before the connection got broke, that my punishment wouldn’t be that bad if I gave up the silly idea and just became his good _wifey_ ….” With that, she just broke down, starting to sob.

Everybody in the room had tears in the eyes, not being able to imagine how the poor omega had lived, knowing there were deeper and darker secrets yet to be told.

“Shh, our beautiful mate, you’re safe” FP told her, and pulled her into his lap, Betty just hid her face in his chest, Hiram just rubbed her arm.

“You’re with us now, and we won’t let anything happen to you, ever again, okay?”

It took a while for Betty to calm down, under the sweet words of both his mates, and the promises that she was safe now, she was able to stop crying and get her breathing to normal.

“You’re exhausted, little mate” FP said when he noticed Betty’s eyes were getting heavy for the blonde to keep open.

“Call Sweet Pea and Toni” Hiram ordered Veronica and Jughead, who just nodded. “You trust us, sweet one? Enough to believe we’ll keep you safe?”

“I… I guess” Betty whispered, her primitive part did, but her rational mind knew it was too soon to fully trust them.

“You can say no, okay? But I want Toni and Sweet Pea to be your bodyguards, at least until we can talk to the rest of the pack, that’s okay with you?”

Hiram decided to not tell him that this decision was until she was marked as theirs, not wanting to make her feel this was going to happen soon, because as much as they both wanted to mark her for everybody to know she was theirs, it would take some time for Betty to be ready for that, and he was okay with it,

“We swear they’re good, beautiful, we just want to be sure you’ll be fine” FP explained.

Just as he finished talking, a knock was heard at the door.

“Come in!” FP ordered, never stopping his embrace on Betty.

“You called us, Alpha?”

A man and a woman, around what she thought was both Jughead and Veronica’s age entered the room. The woman had pink hair and she was short, even shorter than Betty, but she could feel the Delta energy vibrating out of her, her skin had a beautiful dark tone. Her eyes were brown.

The guy had a sun kissed skin tone, not as dark as Hiram, though. He had a tattoo of a serpent on his neck; his eyes were pretty dark, making her believes they were black, just as his hair. He was really tall, taller than both the Alphas; Betty noticed the Beta energy coming from him.

“Toni, Sweet Pea, this is Betty, our mate” Both of them looked surprised for a moment, quickly getting their expression back to a neutral one, and didn’t make any comment, they simply nodded at FP’s words.

“We want you to keep an eye on her all the time, until we tell you to; we want you to keep her safe all the time, understood?” Hiram ordered in a tone that Betty shivered at, not knowing if it was because she found it hot or because it could be scary.

Both… maybe.

“Yes, Alphas” they said at the same time.

“Good, do you agree, little mate?” FP asked.

“Remember if you don’t feel comfortable, we can always ask Jug and Veronica to keep an eye on you…” Hiram whispered, pulling blonde lock out of her face and behind her ear.

Betty considered, looking at Toni and Sweet Pea.

“I… I agree, Alphas” she whispered, looking at them.

“Good” Hiram smiled at her.

Hiram kissed her forehead, FP kissed the top of her hair, and then they stood up and both her mates smiled sweetly at her.

“They will take you to your room, okay? And tomorrow you can order some clothes online with Veronica’s help…” Hiram told her.

“Also, the most important thing, sweet one…” FP said looking at her in the eyes “Call us by our names, got it? You’re our mate, our equal”

Betty swore she was close to cry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so sad that Skeet and Marisol won't return to season 5! I love FP so much, and Hermione is a love/hate for me too! As for both of them, I'll always be grateful because they gave life to such incredible characters!
> 
> Also, seriously! Thank you all for all the kudos and comments!  
> I hope you liked this chapter, and want to kill everybody who make sweet Betty suffer as much as I do lol.
> 
> Don't know when I'll be able to post the next one, as I have some classwork to do, but I hope is soon!  
> Question? You can't ask me on my tumblr: alessianott 
> 
> -Alec.


	4. You deserve to be treated right.

When she opened her eyes she almost forgot all the events that had took place the day before. For a moment she looked around confused, not recognizing where she was, the room or the super comfortable bed she ever had slept at only helping for her to feel a little more lost. 

But, that was only for a moment.

All the things that happened came to her mind, she felt a little bit overwhelmed with everything, she couldn’t believe that she, Betty Cooper, a simple weak omega had mates… not just a mate, two.

She sat on the bed, allowing herself to detail the room she was staying… the one her mates asked her new _bodyguards_ to take her so she could get some well-deserved rest…

The room had a good size, for Betty it was huge; after all, she had been sleeping in a room with almost enough space for a bed all her life. The walls were white with some paintings hanging on them, a small oak desk and the twin size bed had two small tables next to each side of it which were the same material of the desk. There was a bookshelf full of books of all types, from what she could see.

She stood out of bed and walked to this bookshelf:

 _How to Raise Your Pups... Werewolves’ History…What Makes a Good Pack Leader… The Royal Family_ … _Werewolves, Angels, Vampires: A Guide of the Supernatural Creatures._

There were so much more of many different subjects. But at the end, Betty picked Werewolves’ History; she wanted to know more about her specie’s past…

When she returned to bed and got ready to read for a little bit, there was a knock on the door. She jumped, not used of that gesture, normally they parents would just order her through the mind link, not being precisely nice…

“C… Come in!”

After a few seconds the door slowly opened, letting her two favorite scents get into the room, as the owners of said scents walked in:

“Good morning, beautiful” FP gritted her with a big smile, letting her see his perfects white teeth. Hiram just smiled at her, staying next to FP.

“Good morning, Alphas” she said in a whisper with a shy smile.

“How did you sleep? It wasn’t too cold or hot?” Hiram asked her.

“I slept good, thanks for asking” she left the book on the table next to side of the bed she had slept. “And the room’s temperature was perfect too, Alpha”

“We’re glad everything is fit to your needs, little mate. But please remember you’re our equal, call us by our names, okay?” FP said.

“Okay, sorry Alp… I mean, FP, Hiram.” She bit her lip.

 _“And here I thought her calling us by our names would help”_ FP groaned to Hiram trough mind link, who nodded at him.

 _“I don’t know if it’s worse…”_ Hiram added. Their pants feeling too tight.

“You like to read, _preciosa_?” Hiram had noticed the book in the night table.

“Oh, yes… well, I used to do when I was little, then I wasn’t allowed to anymore… I just had one book, that I had manage to steal from my parents library”

“Well, lucky for you, we have a great library on the first floor; you can read everything you want, got it?” Betty smiled at FP and nodded.

“Thank you”

“We actually wanted to let you know breakfast is ready, but you can decide if you want to eat here in your room or with us? It’s your choice, _preciosa_.” Hiram added.

Betty took a moment to think, not knowing if she could ask a question or no.

“Alp… FP, Hiram… are we going to be alone?” she whispered.

“We thought for now it would be better if the three of us shared breakfast alone, Toni and Sweet Pea will remind close, obviously, but we thought you’ll rather not feel overwhelmed with meeting everybody who lived in this floor” Hiram explained to her.

This seemed to put Betty at ease. Knowing there wouldn’t be new people nor would she be totally alone in a room to eat as she had always been. She nodded at them.

“I would feel honored to join you… would you mind giving me a few minutes to change?”

“Of course not, _cub._ Take your time.” Hiram said, then smiled and FP just winked at her before leaving the room.

_Cub._

She loved the sound of that nickname. Okay, she loved all the names they have being calling her since they met, but _cub_ seemed to get to her.

And the evidence to this?

Her panties were ruined, that for sure.

* * *

Betty took a little while to get changed, feeling a little nervous of the idea of eating with them… she didn’t want to make any to embarrass herself, nor make them question the Moon Goddess choice of making her soulmates. It was bad enough she was an omega.

She took a deep breath as she saw her reflex in the mirror, her eyes watered at the bruise that she still had on her face, even though it faded a little bit in comparison at the state it was yesterday. She wished she had some make-up to cover it, knowing well it was possible as she had heard her mother complaining of her look with the bruises…

Of course, always putting the blame on Betty:

_“You should really start to learn your place, Elizabeth. We wouldn’t want Bret and his family to change their minds because you’re an ungrateful omega who can learn her place? Those bruises are just evidence…”_

Betty quickly shook her head, trying to shake her Alice’s voice away once and for all.

She walked at the bathroom, it was connected to the bedroom, and the cold of the withe titles on contact with her bare feet made her shiver. She looked around once, finally detailing it as she was too tired to take a look of it when she had gone to the bathroom before bed the night before.

The walls had titles too; it had 3 rows of big withe titles follow by a single row of a black one, then another 3 rows of the white ones that connected to the floor. It had a shower with a bathtub; the color of it was dark gray, just as the toilet. The sink was withe over a black wood cabinet. A carpet next to the shower, some shelves with towels, toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, soup… all the things she might need. She wondered if they planned to let her stay since the beginning or if this room was just for guests.

She took the hairbrush out of her backpack that was on the bathroom floor next to the door. She brushed her hair, she wondered if she should put it on a ponytail, as it… _“Makes your face look less omega-like, Elizabeth”…_ or so her father always said. She bit her lip and at the end decided to get it half up.

She took her clothes and just put it on, not having more option apart of the shirt she had put yesterday and her pajama… both were big nos. She brushed her tooth and decided she was as good as she was going to be able to get.

“There’s not much you can do…” she whispered at her reflect on the mirror and then walked to the door of the room to get out; she found both Toni and Sweet Pea.

“Good morning, Luna” Sweet Pea greeted and Toni just smiled.

“Hi… please call me Betty… I’m not your Luna” she said, feeling her cheeks get warm. No doubt she was blushing.

“Not yet, but you will be… but as you wish, Betty” Toni shrugged. “The Alphas asked for us to take you to the dining room, please follow us”

Betty just nodded, as she started to feel a little overwhelmed, she took the _B_ of her necklace and took a deep breath, she started to think the things her cousin had tough her when she was younger:

_5 things you can see, 4 things you can smell, 3 things you can hear, 2 things you can touch, 1 thing that makes you happy._

She didn’t want to have a panic attack; she didn’t want to scare anyone, for them to think she was crazy. At that moment, she just wanted to go back in time and see her cousin one more time… when they arrived to the dining room the scent of her mates comforted her.

“Cub, are you feeling okay?” Hiram’s voice fell a little far away. It caught her a little by surprise that he was asking if she was okay… that he had noticed.

“Oh… yes, thanks” she whispered, her voice almost enough for overdeveloped sense to hear. Hiram dismissed Toni and Sweet Pea through mind link, and once they were alone he told her:

“You don’t have to lie to us, little mate. Is okay if you’re feeling a little unwell, I can ask our pack doctor to check on you, if you agree…” FP suggested and then added “she’s pretty good… maybe even talk to her, as I know this is going to be a process…”

“Really? You’ll allow me to see the pack doctor?” she asked surprised.

“Of course, _preciosa…_ If fact, it’ll make us both feel better if we knew if you need any kind of supplements or if you had an injury that needs to be treated” Hiram told her.

Betty didn’t knew if it was the happiness of them caring or just her instinct wanting to get close to them, but she just threw her arms around Hiram’s neck.

“Thank you so much...” she whispered, her voice breaking a little bit by the end.

“Little mate, there’s nothing for you to thank for” FP said as she broke her embrace from Hiram and then hugged FP.

“He is right… something you won’t hear me say very often…” she smiled at the joke, as FP just snorted and finished what Hiram wanted to say:

“But, seriously, you’re our mate, and even if you weren’t, you deserve to be treated right, _pup”_

Betty smiled, and had to clench her tights, that nickname also getting to her just like _cub_ … this two would be the dead of her.

“How about we get some breakfast and after that we’ll go to see the pack doctor? I’ll notify her to come here and check on you, okay?” Hiram suggested.

“No need, I already talked to her” FP smirked, feeling proud of having taken care of it.

Betty giggled… both her mates almost groaning. This girl was perfect… they would show her so.

* * *

After having breakfast, which consisted on them asking small questions so they didn’t made her feel overwhelmed, they went to FP’s and Hiram’s office, so they could wait for the pack doctor.

Betty sat on the sofa, a sense of déjà vu invading her, as both her mates sat in either site of her.

“She shouldn’t take too long, Toni went looking for her” FP let her know and Betty just nodded.

“I don’t mind waiting” she whispered with a small smile.

 _“We need to keep her smiling… forever”_ Hiram looked at FP.

_“Oh, don’t worry, I’m planning on that”_

_“We’re on the elevator now, Alphas…”_ they heard Toni’s voice on their minds. _“ **Someone**_ _didn’t want to get to out of her bed…”_

 _“Everything okay, doc?”_ FP asked a little bit confused, this wasn’t like her.

_“Yeah… it’s just the date… today is my…“_

They didn’t got the final answer, as when the office’s door opened they notice their mate jumping from her seat:

“Cheryl?” the omega’s voice was a scared whisper.

There, under the frame of the door was the redhead cousin she had missed like crazy.

“Betty” was Cheryl answer, as she they both run to one another, embracing each other in a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously! Thank you so much for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments!  
> There are two things I wanted to ask you guys:
> 
> 1\. I have a Bughead story that's Dom/Sub dinamic, in which Betty has a kid and Jughead is the OC of his publishing company, I don't know if start that story or wait... my question is, would you read it?
> 
> 2\. My friend that was gonna check the story on't be able to because she's going back to work, so, do you know anyone who is has the time and would be able to check for the grammar mistakes I make? If you do, please let me know here or on a private message on my tumblr alessianott


	5. The Pack's Doctor's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday, but I wasn't able to finish until today because I had to finish some work for a class...
> 
> As always, I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistake's you'll surely find, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for the support, I seriously can't believe all the comments, kudos and bookmarks you all have left.
> 
> If you have any question, don't hesitate to ask either here or on my tumblr: alessianott

Betty couldn’t believe it. She had to be dreaming, because there was no other explanation about everything that was happening. It just couldn’t be. How was it possible? Was she really hugging the cousin she had missed like crazy in the past few years?

Tears ran down the faces of both young women. Nobody dared to talk, not wanting to interrupt such an important and special moment, that they felt lucky to witness, but also felt rage because of the pain those two had been feeling in the last few years.

Both Betty and Cheryl sobbed, the redhead stroking her baby cousin’s hair, the blonde just tightening her hold over the taller woman.

Neither wanting to let go in case it was just a cruel illusion.

At the end, they broke the embrace to look at each other. Cheryl eyes’ met Betty’s; the older one took the younger face between her hands and cleaned the tears that were running down her face with both thumbs.

“I can’t believe you’re here” Betty sobbed and hugged her cousin once again.

“I’m here… I’m here, Betty Boop…” Cheryl voice was broken; she left a kiss on the top of Betty’s head, who laughed at the nickname. Cheryl gave it to her when she was around three.

“Oh Goddess…” Toni whispered, realizing what was happening. Tears starting to run down her face too.

Toni knew how important Cheryl’s cousin to the redhead was, she had told her how guilty she felt because she didn’t stay to keep protecting her.

“I don’t want to break such a beautiful moment…” Hiram talked, studying her mate’s behavior. “Is obvious you both know each other… and care deeply for the other, but I don’t like being left in the dark, especially if it’s something really important”

“Oh Alphas… sorry” Cheryl said and cleaned her cheeks the best she could from the tears. “Betty here is my baby cousin…” she explained with a teary laugh, which made Betty giggle.

“Sweet Moon… well, then I’m pretty glad you got this more than deserved reunion” Hiram nodded. “Why don’t we all take a seat? Toni, please come in too… Sweet Pea?” he called.

“Alpha” Sweet Pea answered as he appeared on the door. “What can I do for you?”

“Please tell Archie to bring something for us all to drink…” Hiram ordered.

“Right away” the taller one said and disappeared, closing the door behind him.

“Why don’t we all seat?” FP, who had remained silent just watching the cousins’ interaction, said.

Nobody answered, just followed the suggestion. Hiram decided to take a seat in another sofa, so Betty and Cheryl could stay next to the other. Toni sat next to the red head, FP just stayed where he was.

“I missed you so much, Cheryl” Betty whispered, her voice breaking as she hugged her once again. “I seriously can’t believe this is real… I thought I would never see you again…” Betty took her necklace, as she shook her head. “I thought they had killed you…”

“They wanted to… I run away the day after I saw you… I’m glad they didn’t take the necklace away from you…” she smiled sadly.

“I hide it, only had it on when I knew I was completely alone…”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay… I would have protected you…” Cheryl was close to sobbing again.

“It wasn’t you work to protect me, Cher” she whispered and hugged her cousin “But what really happened? Why did you run away?”

Cheryl took a deep breath and looked a Toni who put her hand on the redhead knee, the pack doctor smiled at the pink haired girl before turning to her cousin to start speaking about the events that had made her scape the Maple Pack.

* * *

_A 16 year-old Cheryl was relaxing on her bed, her hair was up in a ponytail, a hairstyle her parents insisted on her to use, because even though she was a Beta, her parents wanted her to look the more Alpha-like possible._

_She really hated the ponytail, it made her have headaches, but she knew how to pick the fights that she should really battle. Her parents were some of the most difficult person alive. She knew what they were capable, so she made sure to really pick the time and subjects worthy enough to fight._

_The sound of a personalized notification on her phone got her out of her thoughts. She smiled, Heather had finally answered for them to meet in the clearing close to the pack territory._

_She and Heather were friends since they were little, she was the granddaughter of her grandparent’s Beta, so they used to spend a lot of time together when her families gathered together both for pack business and holidays._

_But, as they grew older both of them realized that the feelings were more than just a friendship, and started to date secretly three months ago. She was so nervous when everything started, but she remembered when she had told her grandfather she liked girls when she was around 12, she was really young, but she just knew back them._

_“Who cares who you love, Cherry? As long as you experience that beautiful feeling and it makes you really happy. I would love if you waited to find your soulmate to have a girlfriend, but sometimes that just don’t happen, so, just follow your heart, my dear” was all her grandfather told her…_

_Two week later both he and her nana passed away._

_Shaking her head to keep the sad, nostalgic feelings at bay, she started to get dressed: white shorts, a red crop-top and black heals. Simple, but her style. She thought about putting some make-up on, but she didn’t want her parents to be suspicious about where she was going, so she decided not to._

_She started to walk to the clearing; she felt her hands get sweaty as it always happened when she was going to see Heather, that along with the tickling like feeling in her stomach… was this how it felt to be in love?_

_She was almost sure this was how that felt… they weren’t mates; she knew that, not that she really cared about that, because finding your soulmate wasn’t something that really happened in their pack._

_None of her family members, aside from her grandparents, were. Not even Polly and Jason were, even thought everybody believed so; her brother had told her it was a lie both set of parents had come to so the members of the pack’s started to forget that silly idea about soulmates._

_She furrowed her eyebrows a little, wondering if there was really someone out there that was meant for her? Someone who could make her happy? And if it was, would this person be a woman too? Would she love her with her flaws?_

_Her train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted with the sight she had come into when she reached her destination._

_Heather, who had a beautiful black hair and chocolate skin, with beautiful brown eyes, her chin looked like it had been chiseled and her cheeks made her look adorable; was on her knees, her hands tied behind her back and a knife on her neck._

_“What… No… please” Cheryl started to see, watching the person holding the knife._

_“But Cheryl, my dear… this deviant thing doesn’t deserve to live” her mother said with an evil smile. Penelope looked at her daughter, red hair completely up, her white tooth visible thanks to that dark smile. Beside each side of her were Clifford and Hal._

_“Your mother is right, Cheryl. This… awful creature must face the consequences” her uncle Hal voice was completely cold, not remorse, not compassion towards her niece._

_“No, please… I… I’ll do anything… just let her go” Cheryl was a crying mess by now, all the time she was looking towards Heather, who was also crying and shivering, scared with the destiny she knew she was about to face._

_The three of them laughed at Cheryl’s words, then it was done._

_A simple movement from Penelope, in which she slipped the knife side to side, the sound seemed to disappear to Cheryl, as she screamed with all she could, watching the blood stain Heather’s clothes and skin, just as the grass under her._

_Cheryl felt to her knees, crying and hugging herself, she shook her head, not wanting to believe what had just happened._

_“It’s okay Cheryl… you’ll see her soon… after all, you don’t believe we’ll let you stay alive to mess with our reputation thanks to your tendencies?” Hal asked with disdain._

_Cheryl looked up, noticing some pack members gathering around. She froze._

_“Grab her” Clifford ordered._

_That’s all it took for her to turn into her wolf and star running as hard as she could, thanking the moon she was the fastest of them all, always had been._

* * *

“They killed Heather?” Betty whispered more to herself that to Cheryl, as she clearly knew the answer.

Betty’s voice had broken everyone out of the trance they had gotten into while they heard Cheryl’s story. The blonde had tears running down her face, more than before.

She had met Heather, she was one of the few people that were good with her, and she even helped Betty with her homework once. When Betty didn’t saw her around anymore she had thought she had just escaped, not that her father, aunt and uncle had done such a horrible thing.

 _‘Would they have done that to me if I had stayed?’_ she couldn’t help but ask herself, she shivered, knowing that it was a pretty good possibility.

“That happened the day after I gave you the necklace… that’s why I didn’t really say goodbye, I would’ve give you more than just a necklace if I had knew I was running away… Hell, I would have taken you with me” Cheryl hugged Betty once again.

“It’s not your fault, Cher, I’m fine now… we’re together now…” she whispered to her cousin who smiled at this while she cradled the blonde head for a second.

Another moment of silent fell upon everybody, letting the cousins enjoy a little bit of the moment, when they separated Cheryl kept talking:

“I crossed the border… Toni found me… it turns out she’s my mate” she smiled at the pink haired woman, who took her hand. “She took me to the Alphas’, who questioned me for a bit and then let me stay… I started to see classes to become the assistant of the pack doctor, but she died because of her old age about a year ago… now I’m the Pack’s doctor”

“I’m so happy you found your happiness, Cherry” Betty smiled at her cousin, enjoying being able to use the nickname she had given her when the blonde was little.

“I was as happy I could be without you, baby cousin… I have missed you all this years, specially this day… Oh dear Moon!” the redhead exclaimed and hugged once again the other girl pretty tightly. “Happy birthday, baby cousin!”

Birthday.

FP and Hiram looked at each other.

“Sweetness, why didn’t you tell us it was your birthday?” Hiram asked, Betty blushed, not breaking her embrace with her cousin.

“I… I didn’t think it was important…” she admitted.

“It is, pup… we would have gotten you’re favorite food and even a little gift…” FP explained her.

“We just met yesterday… I didn’t want to bother you with such a silly thing”

“You’re our mate, _preciosa_. Your birthday is far from a silly thing for us…” Hiram whispered.

“Mate?” Cheryl looked at them surprised.

“Oh yeah… the Alph… I mean, Hiram and FP are my mates” Betty bit her lip and Cheryl giggled at it.

“Oh cous, I’m happy for you, you deserve it… Alphas, with all respect, as much as you’re my Alphas, this little angel here is my baby cousin… a little tear and I’ll make you pay… respectfully…”

“We got it, Cheryl… You don’t have to worry though; our little mate won’t be hurt ever again.” FP laughed a little at the doctor’s treat.

“You can be sure of that” Hiram added.

They all smiled a little when they heard Betty giggled, she couldn’t believe they were talking about her happiness like something she really deserved.

“Well, we need a check up to do…”

Betty tensed knowing some of the things her cousin would find.


	6. It doesn't mean you're weak

“Why don’t we leave you at it? Knowing that you know each other and that she trust you, seriously put us both at ease to leave you completely alone, doctor” Hiram told Cheryl noticing that Betty got a little tense.

“Not that we wouldn’t have trust you if you weren’t family… but you know what we mean, she’s our mate and we just want her to be comfortable.” FP added, because he had a soft spot for the redhead.

He and Hiram knew the checkup wouldn’t turn pretty results, that Betty most likely had several damage from past years, they just hoped their precious mate would open up to Cheryl, and now that they knew the doctor was her cousin they had fate se would do, it surely would take time, but it’ll probably would be quicker than with person she didn’t really knew.

“Of course I understand Alphas, if it was my TT, I would do the same” she winked at her pink haired mate who just smiled.

“Then we’ll be just outside… you need anything, let us know through mind link” FP said and then looked at Betty, she seriously looked tense as she looked at her closed hands, they weren’t closed tightly though. “Pup?” the tone changed to one softer, sweeter, it really made Betty realized the man cared to the point he wanted her to feel safe, protected… and if they had knew each other for longer, maybe she would have thought about loved too.

Betty looked at him in the eyes, the softness of his voice was also reflected in the look he was giving her, like he wanted to shout at her _we care about you_. And maybe that’s what he did want to, but for her to find herself completely comfortable around her mates would take a while.

She hated that. How the abuse and those awful words that were always told at her made her such an insecure person. She had met omegas when she was younger, some of them were the completely opposed to what Betty was today.

‘ _Maybe I would’ve been different if Pop and Nan were still alive, they probably would’ve made sure that I felt good about whom I am... but I can’t never know that, can I?’_

“ _Preciosa?_ ” Hiram voice broke her out of her thoughts.

“I… I’m sorry… I got lost in my thoughts…” she excused herself nervously, almost afraid.

 _‘Habits are hard to break’_ she reminded herself when she wondered why she was still afraid of them, when she knew they seriously cared for her.

“Don’t apologize, _cub_. We do that doo, every once in a while” Hiram winked at her and she gave him a shy smile, making the latino man’s heart flutter. “FP was telling you that we are going to be right behind the door, we know you felt safer with Cheryl, but if you need anything, let her know or you can just shout for us, okay?”

His eyes also had the same kind of look FP had given her, trying to make her feel that he cared too, that he wanted her to feel safe, secure, that she was meant to be there.

That she was home.

“Sure Hiram… FP… Thank you” she say looking at her mates.

* * *

When she and Cheryl were finally alone they hugged each other once again, it still feel like a dream, a crazy dream that neither of them wanted to wake up from. Cheryl informed her she needed Betty to stay sat on the couch while she took some things out of her medical bag, which was, of course, red.

“I see your favorite color hasn’t changed” Betty pointed out with a shy smile her cousin returned.

“Of course not, baby cousin. Okay, first thing I’m going to do is look into your eyes, ears, nose and mouth, okay?” Betty nodded. “I’m going to flash to your eyes, I want you to look straight to the wall over there” the blonde do as she was told, and she kept doing it towards the first part of the consult.

Cheryl checked all her face; she told her that the bruise on it should faint in a four days to a week the most, then the part of the reflex, and when they were done when the first part Cheryl took some notes on her notebook.

“Okay coz, I need you to lay down in just your underwear, can you do that for me?” the redhead’s tone was gentle, she knew her cousin was having a difficult time, even though she trusted her, but all that time they spent apart, all that time she wasn’t there to protect her had gotten into the girl.

Betty got tense to the idea of being her underwear. Sure, Veronica and Jughead caught her naked when she had trespassed, but she didn’t really realized that because she was terrified, and Jughead was careful to always look at her into her face, while Veronica just notice the bruises because she helped her dress up, but they weren’t examining her, not like Cheryl was, taking notes and looking into every little detail to see what was going on with the omega.

‘ _Is Cher, you can trust her… She always looked out for you, she made sure to keep you safe. You. Can. Trust. Her.’_

But, could she?

Yes, the redhead was her cousin, and yes, she always protected her when she was still in the Maple Pack… but could she really trust her with what happened?

‘ _She’ll find out anyway… she can help you… c’mon Betty’_

It took a while, Cheryl noticed the younger woman was unsure, so she just gave her a sincere smile, waiting patiently, because they needed to do that, they needed to check her to make sure that she’ll be okay.

When Betty started to undress the redhead almost let out a sigh of relief… she didn’t though, because it was quickly replaced with a worried and glassy look.

“Betty… what happened?”

They looked at each other and Betty knew her cousin had realized what was wrong, and so, as tears went down both their faces, Betty started to tell her _everything._

* * *

For those outside the room it felt like forever, the wait to know what was happening, if the cousins were okay, if Betty had suffered an incredible amount of abuse that left permanent physical damage.

Hiram and FP looked at each other, they wanted nothing more than to get into their office and be there for their mate, make her feel safe, for her not to be alone anymore, to make her realize she was home.

“ _Remember me why we soundproofed the office so we could only hear when there were screams?”_ Hiram asked irritated.

“ _Hey, it was **your** idea” _FP told him as he rolled his eyes.

When the door went open they saw Cheryl and Betty walking out of the office, the cousins hugged one more time and nodded at each other, Cheryl smiled at the Alpha’s when they let go.

“As we suspected, there are some bruises that need healing, I’m sure there is also a fracture that never healed properly, at least that’s what I think, I would like that she went to the clinic in three weeks so we can do a proper check up with scans and x-rays, just to be sure” Cheryl explained to them. “I gave her a prescription if she felt any pain” she added.

“Of course, doc. We’ll see you in three weeks” FP smiled at Cheryl and with that the redhead and her soulmate left.

* * *

“Baby?” Toni called her when they reached their side of the floor they lived, Cheryl looked back at her and with just the simple worried look of the shorter woman she broke down.

“It’s my fault TT, I wasn’t there to protect her… you can’t imagine what those monsters did to my baby cousin…”

Toni didn’t say anything, she just let Cheryl cry, knowing there wasn’t anything else she could do at the moment.

* * *

Two days after the events in the office, Betty was reading the book she had selected from the bookshelf back in her room, she had found out very interesting things, now that she finally able to read and concentrate, about how her kind had come to life:

> _Around the first century there was the_ original wolf, _he was born like the creature and was able to turn into a human when he inherited the power on his 16 birthday, this qualities made him immortal._
> 
> _His name was Theodulf, name that was given to him by the Moon Goddess itself when he became the first one._
> 
> _He learned how to control both his human and wolf impulses, until they were able to became one, he disguised himself in a close village years later, around the second century, he had some companions around the time, but he always felt alone, there was no one who could understood him, there was no one of his kind._
> 
> _Until the XVII century he just lived the life of a solitary man, going to the woods every night so he could talk to the Moon Goddess, then a human woman named Sapphire came to him, letting he know he was pregnant with his child._
> 
> _It turned out to be a boy, they named him Lycidas…_

A knock on the door took her out of her book; she was so immersed in her lecture she didn’t notice it was almost time for lunch.

“Come in!” she tell the person behind the door, expecting it to be one of her bodyguards, Cheryl or one of her mates.

She was surprised when Veronica came in.

“Hi Betty, sorry for interrupting you” the latina gave the younger girl a shy smile, her tone was soft, not wanting to make Betty feel uncomfortable.

“Hi, you’re not” she answered with a smile herself as she closed the book. “It’s been a while since I saw you, how are you?”

“Good, thanks for asking. How are you, thought? I want to know if you’re doing well so far” she explained. “I bet it’s been some really confusing days for you”

“A little bit… but I think I’m good?” Betty shrugged and then frowned. “I still am confused about some things, that I might not know who to ask… I know your father and FP are my soulmates…” she quickly said when she noticed that Veronica was going to talk. “But as much I feel comfortable enough around them, I’m scared to ask them about what I’m more scared about” she explained.

“Well, obviously you shouldn’t be scared of asking either of them anything, but I won’t force you to ask them, I get that it’ll take some time for you to fully feel comfortable with them” Veronica sat down in the chair that was on the desk, crossing her legs she looked into Betty’s green eyes. “Perhaps, if you want, I could help you with the questions?” she suggested.

Betty looked at Veronica and debated for a moment.

Could Veronica help her with her doubts? Or was it better to wait for her to trust FP and Hiram enough to ask them? Either way, she knew Veronica might not have all answers, especially for one question she had many doubts… but she could as her some of the easier question she have, right?

She could see in the woman’s eyes she was really interested in easing her doubts, but for Betty having caring and wanting to help her was still something she was knew to and that will take time for to get used to it.

“Well…the question is that I know that for me to become a part of the pack there has to be a presentation… or at least that was what my grandparents do, which was followed with some sort of test… is there something like that here?”

“Oh, I thought they had explained it to you already” Veronica frowned. “When someone is about to become part of the pack, what we do first is, just like your grandparents, is a type of presentation party, in which the Alphas’ explain a little bit of your story to the pack members… not all, thought, just where you were from, your name and what will your possible future role be”

“So… they’ll know I’m the Alphas’ mate?” the raven haired girl could noticed how nervous Betty was to the idea.

“Most likely… are you worried about it?” Betty sighed and looked at her hands that were over her lap.

“A bit… what would they thing about an omega being the Alphas’ mate?” she whispered the last part.

“Hey, you’re not just an omega… nobody is. I know you’re not used to it, but Archie is an omega too and he’s with the future Alphas’ of the pack… nobody cares about it, as long you’re not a bitch” she joked, which made the blonde smile and look at her.

“Thanks… it’s just, it’s weird, I guess? Nobody hating me for being an omega, not being humiliated or…”

“Mistreated?” Veronica suggested and Betty nodded.

The older one stood up from her sit and walked across the room, so she could sit next to Betty; carefully she put a hand on her knee and gave her a small smile.

“I don’t really know that you’ve been through, and I don’t need to know if you rather me not knowing, but what I know is, you’re really brave and not a week omega at all… want to know how I know that?” Veronica asked with a cheeky smile.

“I… guess?” Betty was confused.

“You escaped, Betty. You were brave enough to say ‘I don’t deserve this’, you had the ovaries to decide when everybody else told you that you weren’t allowed to… for me, that’s the braves thing anyone could do… so, yeah, you might be an omega, your biology makes you a little more depending on her mates and people, but that doesn’t mean you’re weak”

Betty felt tears running down her cheeks, she hadn’t thought about it in the way Veronica had just said.


	7. Assembly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coronavirus just reached my country, but as far as I know it hadn't got to my city, I bet is just a matter of time. I'm a little bit scared, but I feel thankful that they cancelled the classes, even thought we're going to have the online, and I haaaaaate classes online...  
> Anywaaaaaaay, I'm rambling.  
> Thank you all for your support!

Three weeks… it’s been three weeks since Betty had trespassed the Southside Serpents Pack territory, and even thought everything was different from what it was like in her old pack, she still was nervous about the event that were going to take place that night.

It was time for the monthly assembly, in which they gathered in the middle of the town and talked with the members about everything that had happened in the last three months.

She knew that FP and Hiram had pushed the time all they could, letting her get used to everything in the best way she could in such a short amount of time. But they had a duty with the member of the pack, with their people, and so, it was time for her to be announced as a future member and the Alphas’ mate.

And even though she was their mate, they couldn’t play favorites because it wouldn’t be fair.

When Veronica first explained that in this pack the new members had to do some sort of initiation she felt scared to dead, how was she going to prove she was worth of being, not only part of the pack, but also the Alphas’ mate, which made her their future Luna?

It really terrified her what people would really think, they may be open about Omegas being equals, but only three weeks ago she was been beaten and punished if she so dared to say a world without been talked to first.

It was an adjustment process, and yes, she was thankful that the people she had met so far that knew about her story were so supportive, but a part of her didn’t fully let her wrap her head about that everything was happening or about to happen was real, that she deserved it… that she had _succeeded_ when she escaped.

So, as she waited for Toni and Sweet Pea to come get her so they could go to the Serpent Park, which was actually the little park with the fountain she had seen when she first had arrived, all she could do was to read a little bit more of the book she had started, even if it was to allow herself a little bit of peace.

> _Lycidas was born, bringing so much joy to Theodulf, or at least until he realized his pup was born as a human, and later on the first full moon after his was born, the baby didn’t turned._
> 
> _Theodulf, without really understanding why his pup wasn’t like him, why he hadn’t turned or had showed any sing of having a lycanthropic gene or mannerism like his father, decide to go to the clearing were the Moon Goddess herself had explained to him what was happening when he turned into a human and gave him his name, just a year after his son birth._
> 
> _That night the Goddess explained that, with time, Lycidas would turn, but only when he was older, around his 16 th birthday, and Lycidas’ decedents would be part werewolves too, because they were going to be half-humans, just like Lycidas, but they wouldn’t be immortals like Theodulf._
> 
> _Theodulf was mad with the Goddess because of this, it wasn’t fair that he had to wait so much to have someone to understand him, and that his pup wouldn’t be there with him forever, that he would be alone again._
> 
> _The Goddess made a proposition to Theodulf…_

“Betty?” Toni called, giving the blonde a small smile. “They’re waiting for us” the pink haired girl quickly added.

“Oh, let’s go…” Betty left the book on the bed, not without carefully marking the page she was reading.

“How are you feeling, short stuff?” Sweet Pea asked with a smile, which could have looked as a smirk, but Betty had gotten closer to both her bodyguards at ‘short stuff’ had become Sweet Pea’s nickname for her, even though she was tall for an omega, she still was a lot shorter than most of the Alphas, Betas and Deltas, especially Sweet Pea.

“Nervous… scared… terrified…” she explained to both of them, who just smiled kindly at the younger girl.

“You don’t have anything to worry about, for what we know about the omega initiation, you can totally pass it” Sweet Pea said, trying to reassure her.

“You’re just saying it to make me feel better” Betty whispered and she hugged herself.

“Don’t doubt yourself, Betty, you really think if you weren’t good enough to be our Luna or part of this pack, the Moon Goddess would have made you mate with the Alphas?”

Toni tried to made her feel better too, she had really taken the mission to make sure the girl realized how loved she was, even though they have just met, she cared for her, because Betty was so important to Cheryl, therefor, she was important for Toni too.

Betty decided to no answer her, not really knowing what to say about that… she knew the Moon Goddess gave her Hiram and FP, so that had to meant that she really deserved them, even with the little bit she knew about mates, she was sure there wasn’t any case of divorces or separations.

But the mere idea of being worthy was simply terrifying, finding herself once again going back to all the insults and hate words she received in her old pack….

* * *

The Serpent Park was different from the last time Betty had seen it, there was the fountain, but it also had a small stage, there was three flags, one she realized was the USA’s flag, another one with what it looked like a moon with a paw, the werewolves flags, and the last one had a serpent wrapped around an L.

 _‘Must be the pack’s flag’_ she realized.

She noticed Hiram and FP were on the stage, and Goddess… they looked so hot…

FP had his leather jacket, which made her start to wonder if he ever took it off… not that she really minded, because it really made the man hotter, Hiram was, always the loyal to himself, wearing a more fancy option, a blue navy tuxedo with a tie that matched… Her mates looked so different, a perfect contrast between royal and rebellious… they would be the death of her.

She bit her lower lip, feeling her underwear getting wet.

Toni and Sweet Pea took her behind the stage, taking a route where she wouldn’t be seen by the members of the pack before she went on the stage. Cheryl was behind it, as the doctor’s pack she also had to notify to the people how everything was going on the health department.

* * *

The act started with the Alphas thanking all their people to taking the time to assist the ceremony, reassuring that everything was fine so far and they felt blessed to have such amazing pack members that allowed them to trust and delegate and that because everybody effort they had made a really beautiful community, that felt more like a family.

They communicated some notes about the budget, knowing that could be a little annoying but that they wanted them to know what was happening and what they planned to do.

After them Jughead and Veronica went to the stage, Archie close to them, the future leaders let explained to everybody what they had been doing the past months regarding the things Hiram and FP had delegated to them.

Archie and Kevin, the directors of the pup’s daycare were next, followed by Cheryl, after her was Fangs, Kevin’s mate, who with an older member she hadn’t met yet was in charge of the sentinels department, then was the guardians department, and so it when until they had covered each of the departments.

Along the way there were some questions made, especially to Cheryl regarding the youngest pup’s vaccinations, the red haired girl answered with a kind smile.

When all that was done, FP and Hiram took the world once again:

“We know you want to leave because at this point there isn’t anything more to communicate to you, but this time there is.” FP started, looking back to Toni and Sweet Pea and nodded to them. “Three weeks ago an omega trespassed the border…” a surprising sound came out of each of the members attending the ceremony “…she was found by Jughead and Veronica, they noticed she needed help and was brought to us.”

“In normal circumstances we would have arranged an assembly right away… but this time is different…” Hiram added, before anyone could ask anything. “We apologize if this choice makes any of you uncomfortable, but we _trust_ each of _you_ to _trust us_ and our judgment of what is best for this pack. _”_

“We are sure you are wondering what is _so_ _special_ about this omega…” FP continued, while Hiram walked towards the stairs behind the stage to tend his hand to Betty, who nervously took it, he smiled at her and she felt a little better about herself and how she knew everybody was about to watch her.

Her hair in a ponytail, because as much as she hated it, it kind of brought her comfort, not having something changing so drastically, she was wearing a baby blue dress that reached just about her knees, along with a pair of black flats. She felt so underdressed, even though FP was with jeans and a simple shirt.

“This omegas is our mate… and if she goes past her initiation, she would become your Luna”

Everyone stayed quiet for a minute, making Betty believe that everything was going to be okay for a moment… but she knew her luck… and so, a woman she didn’t knew, with blonde hair and way too much eyeliner and a man really tall yelled:

“A _PATHETIC OMEGA_ AS _OUR_ LUNA?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you find it a little bit short, but I thought it was better to leave it like that.
> 
> Who you think is the people that's againts Betty?  
> I think is kinda obvious lol.
> 
> When will next chapter be?  
> I don't know, hopefully soon!
> 
> Any other question? Ask me on my tumblr alessianott


	8. Slowly, but surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special mention to my best girl, Jenny-Jensen, I hope you have a good birthday girly! Love you tons!

Time had stopped for Betty, she became numb, she didn’t knew what to do, what to say, how to react at the scene that was playing before her eyes, the woman and the man were in a screaming match with most of the pack, with only a few supporters of their complain. The thing that made her feel better was that those supporters could be counted with one hand, so it basically there was way more people happy with her being the Alphas’ mate than not.

Hiram had his arm around her shoulders, while he rubbed unknown patterns on her left arm, being able to sooth her at least a little bit, while FP demanded them to keep quite so they could resume the last part of the assembly.

“It’s okay cub, don’t pay attention to them… their opinion is not important for us” Hiram whispered in her ear, making her almost melt at the sensation of his breath against her skin.

She blushed. Another one of the panties she had got with Veronica when they ordered clothes online was ruined.

She looked at him, brown and green eyes connecting for a moment, both fighting the pull their bodies asked for them to smash their lips to their mates. Betty could only nod, not really trusting her voice into not breaking.

“What I was going to tell you before this unnecessary interruption… our mate will go through the initiation just like everybody else has, we won’t play favorites” FP informed, watching everybody once it had calmed down. “And about the comment of her being an omega, I really thought everybody in this pack had gotten over those discriminatory thoughts. Everybody, every rank has its own biology and purpose; we need each rank to be a good pack. I think it’ll do go for you to remember that”

FP then proceeded to throw a look to everyone as he allowed Hiram to take his place with the podium. Now he was hugging Betty, who rested her head on his chest, breathing his scent to calm her nerves a little bit.

“I want this to be the last time we hear a discriminatory comment, not only to our mate or any omega, but for each rank. We apologize to every omega who felt alluded.” Hiram looked to the omegas that were in the multitude, then he looked around the stage towards Kevin and Archie, who were being held by their respective mates. “Tall Boy, Penny, we want you in our office tomorrow first time in the morning” he used his Alpha tone, letting them know that he wasn’t up to no nonsense.

* * *

After the assembly, Hiram and FP reminded to everyone that they had gatherer a small get together in the pool and common areas in the Pack Building, so they could meet the future Luna and in a way to pay them back for the trust they had in them as Alphas.

And so, Betty was now in the middle of the room, being greeted by the pack members… it was a little overwhelming, but having her mates in each of her sides was also comforting. Each of the members that came to welcome her and wish her good luck in the initiation were really kind, some even apologized for what Tall Boy and Penny had said, reassuring her that they didn’t thought like that and that they were feeling honored of having her as a future Luna.

Of course, this brought really close to tear up, but she was able to recompose herself when Archie and Kevin had come to where she was, around an hour after the meet and great she was starring had started.

“Alphas, future Luna” Archie smiled to them, FP and Hiram just rolled their eyes.

“How many times have we told you Archibald? Is Misters Alphas to you” FP joked to the redhead who just smiled. Betty giggled a little, to which Hiram couldn’t help to leave a kiss on the top of her hair, making her blush.

“Having a mate looks good on you, Alphas” Kevin smiled at them, making them laugh a bit.

“Thanks, we’re really glad she’s with us now” Hiram simply said, looking at Betty in the eyes. The blonde couldn’t help but blush.

“Betty, this is Kevin, he’s Fangs’ mate, and a good friend of mine” Archie explained to him, Betty extended her hand towards to Kevin.

“It’s nice to meet you” she smiled shyly at him. Kevin took her hand and smiled.

“Same, it’s good to have another omega around here” he winked, causing Betty to giggle once again. “How are you feeling with the initiation?” Betty bit her lip and looked down for a moment.

“I’m nervous? I’m not sure what to expect…” she whispered and her mates looked at her.

“We’re sure you’ll do amazing, pup” FP tried to ease her nerves.

“You know, we both went through the initiation… we could help you, if you want?” Archie offered, making the female omega nod.

“That’s a good idea… you know we can’t really explain you more than the basics of what you’ll go through on your initiation, but Kevin and Archie had really good results” Hiram commented.

“It’ll be an honor to help our future Luna” Kevin added.

“And my future step-mother-in-law” Archie joked, making both Alpha to roll their eyes, but causing Betty to laugh pretty hard.

This two really eased her nerves.

Hiram and FP looked at each other.

“ _I think they’ll be good friends”_ FP said to him, relief obvious in his tone. Hiram simply nodded.

* * *

The next few days consisted in Betty studying like crazy, with the help of both Kevin and Archie, as she got ready for the first part of her initiation; they had explained her which tests she was going to go through:

The first part of the initiation was the same for everyone; all the members of the packs had taken it once they had gone through their first transformation. It was completely mandatory: a quiz about pack’s laws, the pack’s history and common knowledge about pack’s dynamics and ranks functionality.

The second one was also mandatory, but this one depended on the rank, as Betty was an omega, she had to demonstrate that she’ll be good at doing the required omega work, which could be on managing the pup’s daycare, be a teacher in said daycare, working on the local kitchen, helping with the library. Betty, as future Luna, had to approve at least two of the mandatory works.

Archie had explained her he had went through the same, as he was mate to the future leaders of the pack, he will be a male Luna, so he understood, to some point, the pressure Betty was under. He gave her tips and advised her to just follow her instincts, because that was what the second part of the test was really about, go with what your rank biology asked you to.

The last one wasn’t really a test, but more like the final part of the initiation, once she had succeeded the first two examinations and it was only for new members that, like her, had come to the Southside Serpent’s Pack and were offered the chance to become a member. It was kind of a like ritual, which will allow her to connect her inner wolf with everybody else’s, and with that she could talk to the other pack members through mind link.

* * *

Betty had her nose in a book which explained the story of the pack, while she made notes on a notebook Archie had gifted her, she was nervous, but from the few times her new friends and fellow omegas had asked her question to test how much she knew so far, she was doing good.

But Betty, always loyal to her nature, wasn’t sure that was enough, or more so, her mind was completely sure that it wasn’t enough. She was going to be the Luna of this people, so she needed to have excellent results on the tests.

A knock on the door broke her concentration.

“Pup, can I come in?” FP’s voice came behind the closed door of her room.

“Of course, FP” she answered.

In the last few days it had come more natural to her to call them by their names, also the sessions she had had with the pack’s psychologist were helping her, at least a little bit.

The door opened, allowing her to see her leather wearing mate.

“How is your study going, little mate?” he walked towards her, stopping for a moment, but at the end he followed his instincts and kissed the top of her hair. He was rewarded with a shy smiled, which gave him a warm sensation in his chest.

“Good, I think” she answered him, looking back at the books she had on the desk. “I hope I do good… I don’t want people to think I’m not worth it to be their Luna” she admitted.

FP frowned, but at the same time he was a happy that she had trusted him enough to admit her current fear.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll do good, pup. You’ve been studying like crazy, not even Jughead studied that much when he had to go throw the tests” he laughed a little. “About people thinking you’re a good Luna, remember those were just five members”

“But what if they’re right?” she whispered.

FP sighed. He wanted to kill Penny and Tall Boy again. Those two were dealt with, they were given an ultimatum, not only regarding Betty but the other omegas in the pack.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, close enough to her while she was sat on the chair of her desk. FP took her hand before he started talking again:

“I personally think they’re not. I know you went through a lot pup, even though you haven’t told us what you really experienced with your last pack, you were so brave when you ran away…” he looked at her in the eyes. “Please, don’t pay attention to what 5 resented members think, you have so many people happy about you becoming a Luna, starting with Hiram and me.” Then he added: “And the Moon Goddess herself, I’m sure she had everything planned for you, not that I’m happy that you have a rough start, but we can only trust her, don’t you think?”

Betty looked at their hands and took a deep breath, letting everything he had said sink in. She shrugged, but for FP it was enough, it wouldn’t be easy for her to see how worthy she was.

“I think you should get a little break, at least for a few hours? You more than the deserve it” he added quickly when he noticed the unsure expression appearing on the younger woman’s face.

“Yeah… but just a few hours, I don’t want to lose too much time by procrastinating” she agreed.

“Okay, just a few hours are good. Would you like to come to the living room to watch a movie with us?” he tentatively asked.

A part of her wasn’t completely sure of agreeing with being alone with them, even thought it was in the living room. But another one, the one she was learning to hear more, to trust more - thanks to the few session she had had with her psychologist, - told her it was okay.

So, that she did.

She disconnected her brain for a bit of the upcoming test she was going to have, she allowed herself to feel comfortable with her mates.

Maybe for some it wasn’t a big deal, but for her, after all she had gone through, it really was a huge step. Allowing herself to trust them slowly was going to take time, the three of them knew so, and because of that, every milestone, not matter how small, was a big deal for her and her mates.

Slowly, but surely, Betty would get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes you guys had seen! And thanks to all the support you have showed to this fic!
> 
> In other news:  
> I finally started the Bughead story I told you about!  
> "Sinful Proposal" is waiting for you if you decide to give it a try :P
> 
> Questions, suggestions? tell me either on comments or on tumblr: alessianott


	9. The Oral Examination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finaaaaaaaaaaally posting this story! Sorry it took so loong, but writer blocks has been kicking my ass.  
> I seriously hope it won't take so long for the next chapter, because I do have everything planned in my head, it just doesn't want to come out sometimes...  
> Hope you guys like it!

The days moved faster than Betty had wanted, she was so concentrated in studying and trying to embrace her omega nature – the last with Archie’s and Kevin’s help – that she barely realized that she was a day away from the initiation. Of course, when FP had mentioned the date when they were having breakfast, Betty got so nervous that everybody noticed.

Archie, who has become some kind of big brother for her, tried to sooth her the best way he could with his words, even though he wasn’t really good with those. Kevin was also another confident for the blonde omega, helping her remember she knew everything already and told her she needed a small brake or she would really forget all… of course this got him a glare from both Archie and Betty, before the woman took the pack’s history book to start reading it again, with her notebook next to her.

Sighing, the two male omegas left her alone, knowing there was no way they’ll get her to stop.

“If you need anything, tell Sweets or Toni to mind-link me, got it?” Archie told her, Betty just smiled at him and nodded.

“Sure thing, Arch, thanks”

“Good luck with your study, nerd” Kevin winked and Betty rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

Also, in the last few days, studying had really helped her to start getting out of her shell a little more, making small jokes with Sweet Pea and Toni, having more confident chats with Cheryl, some small talk with Veronica and Jughead, the last one also acting kind of protective with her, she met Jughead’s sister, Jellybean, who was in a trip with the sentinels in training, Jellybean was the start sentinel of the pack, so she was required.

She hugged Betty really tight when they met, they got along well too.

The scariest moment for her was meeting Hermione and Gladys, both women were Betas, and you would believe they should be the ones the Moon Goddess had chosen as mates for Hiram and FP.

They explained they were in a meeting with another pack, acting like some kind of ambassadors, wanting to close a deal regarding some debts the other pack had, so, instead of paying with money, they would with materials and some workers for some houses Hiram and FP wanted to build.

They were really understanding with Betty, letting her know they knew from the moment they had gotten together there was always the possibility of their ex-husbands to find their mates; they just weren’t shocked they shared one. They didn’t really explain her why, but she did notice they looked at the Alphas in the eyes. Betty thought they were talking through mind link.

She had really liked them both, Hermione wanting to help Betty study, as the woman was a little nerd, knowing really interesting facts about the history of their pack, Gladys was more into the laws, helping Betty memorize them, until the blonde was satisfied. They never said or looked at her in any way because she was an omega, they seriously didn’t care.

* * *

After around an hour, Betty decided to stop for a little, her brain starting to feel full. She certainly needed a break; she stood out of her bed and went to the bathroom, deciding a quick shower will help her relax.

When the steam started to appear, Betty changed her mind, a bath sounded more appealing for the young woman. She closed the shower’s system and opened the bath’s, waiting for this one to fill. She walked to the room for a moment, collecting some clothes to change when she had finished, she located the book she was reading for pleasure and decided to read while she relaxed, maybe some non-study reading will help her.

Back in the bathroom, she got into the tub and when she got comfortable in the hot water, she washed and rinsed herself, when she was done she just laid down against the ceramic, enjoying the smell of the scent the bubbles she had added had. She took the book and continued reading, finally for pleasure:

* * *

> _The Moon Goddess explained Theodulf she wanted to make her own, direct descendants, and admitted he wasn’t the only one of his kind, there were more wolfs like him all around the world, but he was the most loyal to her, the one she loved the most… and he couldn’t help but feel proud, so he agreed to breed with her a new kind, who would become the Royal Wolfs._
> 
> _This wolfs would be a lot like Theodulf, born like wolfs, but will shift to humans when they were 1 year old, and will only be able to shift back to their wolf form once they were sixteen._
> 
> _The most important thing was that they’ll be immortal; they’ll be able to leave as long as they’ll find their soulmates and mated, if they reached their 19th birthday and they haven’t found their mate, then they’ll die._
> 
> _Another particularity about this kind of wolfs was that the females were extremely fertile, having always multiple births with their mates, who became immortals just like the member of the Royal family, and if they were Alpha of their pack, and the pack was considered a blessed one, then the pack would be too._
> 
> _Theodulf felt satisfied with the explanation the goddess gave him, it meant not only that he would have his descendants for the rest of his life, but he and his descendants would be able to have happy endings, as long as they followed the basic rules the Moon Goddess set for them._
> 
> _But not everyone was happy about it…._

* * *

Betty got so lose in her reading that she almost didn’t heard the door on the bathroom’s door, she shook her head and looked to the closed piece of wood, before talking:

“Yes?”

“ _Cub_ is me…” Hiram, she felt her body tingle with so many emotions, she wanted to run to him. “We’re almost ready for dinner, just wanted to let you know… do you want me to wait you outside or you’ll just come with Toni and Sweet Pea?” he asked sweetly.

She had noticed that he reserved that tone only to her and Veronica, she guessed that he used it with Hermosa too, but she had yet to meet her future step-daughter… it was still weird having step-daughters that were older than her, but this is how their world worked it, and so far Veronica was so happy for her dad, because she knew how amazing how it was to have a soulmate.

“Oh, if you want you can wait for me” she answered, quickly setting the book in a small table close to the bathtub, she had asked for it so she could set her clothes on it when she was done, to change quickly.

Betty got out of the tub, taking the towel that was hanging against the door, quickly drying off, when she was done she wrapped her hair in the towel and started to pull her underwear, then she started to rub her hair, trying to dry it off too, when she decided there wasn’t more to do with it she disposed the towel and throw the white sundress she had selected before the bathtub had filled.

She took her brush, trying to make herself presentable, when she was done she knew there wasn’t more to do with the small amount of time she had. She opened the door and smiled at Hiram, who waited sat in his desk chair, looking through one of the story books; she bit her lip when he looked up.

He stood up and walked towards the blonde beauty he called his mate, and she did something he didn’t really expect, she took his hand with a shy smile…

Hiram almost exploded of happiness.

It was a little step, Betty making taking his hand, but it was important, because both of them knew it mean the Alpha was gaining the Omega’s trust.

* * *

When Betty first thought about the test part, she believed it would be like taking one at school, she would go to the classroom with the paper, to answer the question they asked.

She didn’t expected the most important people in the pack taking seat around her in the conference room, everybody watching the small omega, some analyzing her, others just trying to send her good thoughts to the yet to exist mind link.

FP explained her that she would go with an oral test, and everybody in the room had a vote if she passed or not the first test, this would only be known after they had delivered, and she had to wait outside while this happened.

She noticed everyone who had talked during the assembly about how the departments were doing was there, plus Gladys, Hermione, Veronica and Jughead. Betty wasn’t sure if she felt better or worse, because now she was scared of noticing the disappointed looks if she made a mistake.

Kevin, who was the head of the Omega’s departments, sent her a wink and she just smiled shyly at him. Hiram told her to take a sit, so they could start with the questions.

She felt her hands getting sweaty, as each question was throw at her, and after every answer she gave all of them took notes, she told herself to breath, because she had studied like crazy.

“I think you know this better than Hiram and FP” Toni had told her, when Betty asked her to make her a quick quiz.

“In which dates were each of the original packs founded? The Lodge Pack and the Southside Serpent’s Pack” Tom Keller, the guardian’s department chief, and Kevin’s dad, asked her.

Betty had to bit her lip to help a smirk, because she knew that was somehow a tricky question, she took a deep breath, taking a moment to check, just in case and the answered, with a little confidence:

“Well, it’s believed, because there isn’t any documentation, that the Lodge Pack was founded around the XVIII century, just like the Southside Serpent Packs” both her mates looked at her proudly, making her blush.

And so the questions went on and on, they covered the different subjects about the pack’s history, then the functionality of the ranks, and the pack’s rules to finish.

Betty was asked to leave the room, were she met Toni who smiled at her, she just hugged herself waiting, not being able to heard anything because the room was soundproofed.

“You want something to drink?” Sweet Pea asked her.

The young omega sighed and nodded.

“Yes, a glass of water would be nice…” she said, knowing they wouldn’t let her look for it herself… she tried, so many times until she finally gave up. She was the future Luna, even thought she was an Omega.

Her anxiety started to raise, she felt it, the feeling of her chest tightening, her mind asking millions of negative questions… she was over the edge, not knowing if she had done good or no was getting to her… she didn’t want to be a disappointment.

Sweet Pea arrived with the glass of water a few minutes later, he gave it to her and she thanked him, she took a sip… and then another… and just a moment later it was empty.

“Hey, take a deep breath, short stuff” Sweet Pea told her, as he took a sit next to her. “I’m totally sure you did fantastic, you knew everything, even better than the people who lived the story” she smiled at him.

She couldn’t answer him, because the door opened, both her mates walking out, followed by everybody else, Toni and Sweet Pea bowed to the Alphas, Betty didn’t, she had learned not to, they didn’t wanted her to submit to her… they were equals.

“Pup… the second examination will be next week” FP said, and Betty sighed relieved.

“Congratulations, cub, you have the highest marks in the pack’s history” Hiram said, and she noticed how proud both her mates were of her.

And, for a moment, she believed in herself… it was a for a moment, but that was a start, it was the first step to finally love herself.


	10. What nobody did for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, posting a chapter? A MIRACLE.  
> Just kidding, but I wanted to apologize -again- for the long waiting, seriously.  
> The writer blocks came back -.-' Buut, I think I beated them?  
> I think I have the ideas for the future chapters clearer, or so I hope xD  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapters.
> 
> IMPORTANT:
> 
> I hope you guys have paid attention to the book Betty has been reading, that's all xd

She was not that worried about the next examination, she felt surer of herself now that she knew how well she did on the oral presentation. She knew the next part was the ‘personalized’ test, because it depended on your rank.

Alphas had some sort of test, Betas another, Deltas too, and it went on and on, depending on the skills they demonstrated while growing up.

She knew that as an omega she had three possible tests: pup daycare, library, cooking.

Those were the type of careers that most omega followed, it didn’t mean they had to go on with them by the rule, she knew Archie was into music, but he worked as the children’s music teacher. Kevin was fully into the daycare, because that’s just how he was, but he knew other omegas were doing different things.

The most important thing in this pack, no matter the rank, was that everybody had to help in some way, if it wasn’t on the defaults works, they had to talk with the Alphas to approve what they wanted to do and why, most of the time FP and Hiram approved, because it was weird when those cases came.

It satisfied Betty, it really helped her feel secure that if she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life as a librarian, working on the daycare or cooking, she could look for something more fitting, something she really loved, and her mates wouldn’t force her to be a trophy mate.

* * *

Betty was reading, it had become her favorite thing to do, her mates promised her to let her borrow all the books she wanted on the library when she asked if she was allowed, and even promised her to get her books that weren’t on the library, she kissed both their cheeks.

This time, she was on her mates office, waiting for them as they had requested her, she wasn’t sure why, they had just told her use something comfortable and pretty –she asked Veronica for help. The result was a simple summer dress with some flowers on it and pair of sandals. Veronica braided her hair in a French braid, as they had decided to spend some time together, so Betty could ask her more about things she didn’t really knew about usual pack life.

In the end, she was sure she had gotten a best friend, she could say she loved Veronica, and she was the closest thing to a best friend she had ever had. She smiled at the thought.

 _‘Leaving was the best decision’_ she told herself.

The door opened, and she didn’t jump, she was getting used at her new life, the new people she had now. And her mates were so patient with her, helping her in each step, Betty was slowly losing the fears she had, becoming a little sarcastic for time to time, asking more questions without being scared.

Oh, how they loved how she was getting out of the shell she went into for her own security.

Hiram and FP walked into the room and she smiled, and the smile was so sincere both of them melted at their cute omega. She was a beautiful angel, the most beautiful werewolf they had ever seen, they hearts ached, wanting to see her in every second of the day.

“I missed you” she said, surprising them, because she wasn’t talking in a whisper, and it was the first time she said those words to them.

They were shocked and so happy, they just stayed there, and Betty smiled, feeling happy with herself, almost as she completely knew the effect she had on them. She knew she had them on her pinky, but she didn’t quite know how much she affected all of their bodies.

She giggled, getting them out of their momentary trance and they smiled, walking over her, hugging her tight, first Hiram closed his arms around her shoulders and then FP went behind the blond 18 year-old, hugging her by the waist for behind.

They enjoyed the embrace for a few moments, and Betty almost was purring by the bliss she felt. Her heart was running wild, her mind was fuzzy, and she felt pure joy and love from those too.

“Where are we going?” she asked, after a few minutes.

“Oh, cub, we’re taking you on a date”

Her knees went weak when she saw the smile they gave her.

* * *

It was a simple place, because they didn’t want to overwhelm her, FP decided to take her to one of the small restaurants close to the pack territory, settled in a neutral place. They didn’t want her to feel trapped to their home, feeling like she wasn’t free to exit and come for a few hours to spend the day in neutral ground if she just wanted to have a day free from the drama that being a werewolf meant.

She was static to the idea of going to a neutral place in human territory, werewolves from all the packs who wanted to could visit, the idea sounded so crazy for her, after spending all her life in the Maple Pack’s territory, not being able to leave, only selected members could, to attend necessary business.

“It’s so beautiful” she said, as she looked around the other werewolves walking, among humans like they were too. She couldn’t stop the smiles taking her face, or the light that appeared in her eyes, making the green orbs shine.

“Not as beautiful as you, cub” Hiram said to her, her reaction was to bit her lower lip.

“He’s right, pup. You’re the most breathtaking view of all” FP told her, and shook her head, as her cheeks took a pink tone.

“You are making me blush” she said pouting, faking to be mad, which they just found adorable.

“We know” they answered at the same time, Betty sighed.

* * *

The date went well, they just talked and talked, Betty asked more personal question to the Alphas, including some she would’ve been afraid when they first met, there were some she wasn’t ready to ask, but just a few were better than no questions at all, right?

They asked about the happier times of her life, wanting to know how her grandparents were to her, how she and Cheryl got so close, Betty told them about her first best friend and how he was her first peck… which made them growl, and she just laughed, when she explained it was a bunny her grandparents had back when she was little.

This made them laugh too, when they realized their innocent little mate had set them up to feel jealous, and oh, how they loved her.

 _‘She’s amazing’_ FP said to him, and Hiram could only agree.

Because she was the most amazing creature of all and she was theirs.

* * *

When they were back in the Pack Building, they walked Betty to her room; she looked at both of them and titled her head before asking something they didn’t really expected.

“Hiram, FP… when will the mating happen?” she hugged herself when she noticed their reaction; both of them opened their eyes, really shocked. She took a deep breath and continued talking. “I know it has to happen, sometime… and I know what it means, a little about how it works” she continued.

Hiram and FP looked at each other for a second, realized their innocent mate wasn’t as innocent as they thought, if she knew how the mating worked.

“Well… it’ll happen when you’re ready, pup” FP said, his voice was a little husky. He really hoped his little angel face wouldn’t notice how his and Hiram’s pants got tight, imagining how much she could know…

“How will I know if I am ready?” she asks, clearly nervous.

“I think we need to talk more about what you know and don’t about mating, baby girl…” Hiram says, hugging her and giving her a kiss on her forehead. “How about after you pass the last two phases to become an official member of the pack, we talk about it?”

Betty just nodded, because even thought she was curious, she was exhausted, and she could perfectly ask her friends if the next two examinations didn’t come soon enough.

* * *

Betty woke up the following day, with Toni letting her know she’ll have the examination just after lunch. The blond omega felt as nerves started to appear, she took a deep breath and decided to keep reading until she was called for lunch.

She was really interested in what happened in the werewolves’ history…

> _When Lycidas found out his father was having another pup with the Moon Goddess he got mad, extremely mad, because Theodulf explained him what his brother or sister would be like._
> 
> _Jealousy filled Lycidas heart, mad that he wasn’t considered worthy enough, even though he followed all his father said and praised the Moon Goddess, angry because he was born from a human._
> 
> _He told Theodulf he and the Moon Goddess would pay for not considering worthy to become a royal, and the descendant would pay the consequences._
> 
> _The Moon Goddess didn’t took the threats kindly, fearing for his loved once, and cursed Lycidas, reaping him from his werewolf abilities._
> 
> _The only made him angrier, but Lycidas’ still had a plan..._

“Pup” FP voice took her out of her trance; she was completely into her reading that she didn’t realized the hour, or the hunger she felt. Her stomach growled and she blushed making her mate laugh. “It’s time to eat, little mate” he explained and she smiled.

“Sorry, I lost track of time” she excused, marking the page and leaving the book on her bed, she walked towards him and he just smiled.

“That’s okay, I’m glad you found something you like to do” he explained, and Betty, feeling brave, took his hand.

FP acted like it was something usual, intertwining their fingers.

 _‘I’m jealous’_ Hiram said to his fellow Alpha when he saw them arrive, and FP just ignored him, feeling so happy.

* * *

The examination committee decided that Betty’s second test would be with pups, looking after them in the daycare and nursery, helping the current teacher’s the kids have. The omega was a little excited of the idea, because this meant she could work with Archie.

Also, she loved kids, and she wanted to have them someday, and now that she was with her soulmates, she knew she wanted to have them.

To her brain came little FP’s and Hiram with green eyes, and she felt a joy of that thought becoming real.

* * *

For most of the time she was at the pup’s daycare, the kids were excited to meet their Luna, all of them wanted to play with her, she almost felt overwhelmed, and maybe is she had done the test on the first weeks she had arrived, she could’ve had a break down, but not now, kids were harmless, and she loved them, they were adorable and she just wanted to squeeze them all with how pure they were.

Until she saw a small little boy in the corner, really in the back, with two bigger girls, Betty had to contain a growl; she took a deep breath and decided to do what nobody did for her, when she felt the vibes coming from the three kids.

The girls had beta vibes, while the little boy radiated omega’s one.

“Hey, what’s going on?” she asked in a sweet tone, and the little girls got a little scared when they noticed their future Luna.

“Nothing” they quickly said at the same time, Betty kneeled to be at their level.

“It didn’t seem like nothing girls… I promise if you explain to me, we can sort everything and nobody will get into trouble, okay?” they looked at each other and then nodded. “Good, how about you three tell me your name?” she asked, extending her hand to the omega boy, who looked at her with big bright green eyes, his lower lip close to shaking.

“I’m Emily, these are my triplets Lauren and…” one of the girl said, they all looked at the kid, who now accepted Betty’s hand.

“I’m Xander” he whispered, and the girls frowned at the tone.

“And what was happening? Please tell me the truth” Betty asked, again in a sweet tone.

“Father said Xander is an omega… that we had to teach him…” Emily explained, and Betty frowned.

“What’s wrong on being an omega?” her heart broke for the kid, because she knew what it was like. “What did you father told you to teach him?” she asked, both girls looked nervous.

Looking at the regret both girls had in the eyes, she realized it wasn’t really their fault.

“I promise you’re not in trouble, if you promise me you’ll be friendly with Xander from now on, okay? And remember that there is nothing wrong on being an omega”

The little girls told Betty that their father had told them to be mean to Xander, until he lashed back, defending himself, Betty knew the small kid will never be able to do it in the way the father of the three kids wanted. It was in their omega nature to submit.

The kids nodded and apologized, Betty made a mental note to talk with her mates about this so they could contact the father of the kids and talk to him. 

Do what nobody did for her.

The kids resumed playing, now involving Xander and Betty walked to another group of kids who were doing crafts, she felt relaxed working with the kids, to the point she could easily forget she was being examined.

As she walked, darkness grabbed her and she simply fainted.

_Betty opened her eyes, she was lying on the wet grass, she was outside and it was dark. Blinking, she slowly stood up and looked around, she almost screamed terrified when she noticed where she was._

_The Maple Pack’s house stood in front of her, she was about to transform and run, but she couldn’t, and then she heard steps._

_“Are you sure?” a female voice asked, one that she didn’t knew who belonged to, but it sounded familiar none the less._

_“It’s the only way, Seraphina” a male voice answered, and she felt the same she did with the same one._

_Two persons wearing robes and hoods appeared, walking towards the door were she spent the worse years of her life. She noticed they were carrying a basket; she frowned, when she was finally allowed to move, getting closer._

_“I’m going to miss her, Conall” Seraphina, she guessed, said. She noticed how hurt she was for what she was doing._

_‘They’re leaving their baby’ Betty realized, and she felt how her eyes started to itch with tears._

_“I will too, but we have to keep her safe… we can’t have them finding her, my angel” Conall told her, she noticed he was hugging her._

_“You think Lovette will be happy?” the mother asked._

_“I hope so”_

_Betty, who was now hiding behind a bush next to the porch, noticed they kneeled next to the basket, whispering something, and she froze when she recognized the melody._

_When the lullaby finished, they knocked on the door and quickly ran away. The door opened, Betty recognized her grandmother, and her heart ached._

_“Oh sweet Moon” Rose said, watching what the basket contained, she kneeled and picked up._

_Betty froze when she noticed her grandmother didn’t pick up a baby, but a wolf cub, and the fur was exactly like hers._

“Betty… Betty…” the voice sounded far away as she opened her eyes, she whimpered as she felt a throbbing pain in her forehead, she sat quickly and held it, whimpering.

“What happened?” she asked, whining because of the pain.

“You fainted” she heard Cheryl’s voice, but Betty shook her head.

“I had a vision… or a flashback?” she said, and her eyes filled with tears.

She didn’t noticed, but FP and Hiram looked at each other, they needed to call The Council, and soon.


End file.
